


Cherry and Friends: Nicktoons Unite

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Nicktoons (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her friends get more than what they bargain for when they end up in a parallel world and must team up with outrageous characters such as Danny Phantom, SpongeBob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, and Timmy Turner, and TMNT? Find out what happens more in this epic crossover adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The universe of adventures this story is set in the Mangaverse as seen in my story The Magic Within Turtles Forever and is a bit of a sequel to that story and also a prequel to another upcoming story which will be uploaded as soon as possible. Read & Review!

It was a surprisingly warm Autumn afternoon in the Greendale Prefecture, and most kids were playing outside, or going swimming, or frolicking or whatever. Our main group, however, doesn't consist of most kids. Lionel had just finished watching an episode of the Darkwing Duck anime, and had come downstairs to see Cherry sitting in the living room, playing **_"狂気! ペンとテラーの煙と鏡ゲームの祭典" (Translation: Madness! Penn & Teller's Smoke and Mirrors Gaming Extravaganza)_** on her Sega CD system, not to mention she was beginning to smell like spoilt meat.

"Um, Cherry?" asked Lionel. "What are you doing...? And _why_ do you smell like a dumpster full of old meat? Phoo-wee!"

"I'm trying to beat this game." Cherry said as she looked zombified a bit.

"How long have you been trying...?" Lionel asked as several flies buzzed around Cherry until they stopped and keeled over.

"Since Friday." Cherry replied.

"Today _is_ Friday." Lionel said.

"Oh, then I guess since _last_ Friday then." Cherry then said.

"That would explain why you reek!" Lionel replied. "I don't think you've bathed since then!"

"I have to beat this game." Cherry said.

Atticus and Mo soon came by with gas masks.

"Hey, Cherry, you wanna come outside and maybe... Bathe?" Atticus suggested.

"I can't," Cherry replied. "I gotta get the high score in _Desert Bus_."

"It's a trick!" Mo snapped. "To get gullible chuckleheads to blow their time on a crummy minigame for a prize they'll never obtain!"

Cherry continued to play.

"Cherry, we should probably have some fun while we can before a certain man appears to send us on our latest adventure." Atticus replied.

"I have a game to win," Cherry snorted. "Tell him to go suck an egg."

"To suck a _what_ , young lady?!" Drell snarled, appearing nearby suddenly.

Cherry seemed to freeze in her place, with sweat beading down her face.

"Pause the game, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Y-Y-Y-You can't pause this game..." Cherry said, suddenly sounding like she had just spent a week in a freezer. "Uh... I-I-I was ta-ta-talking to th-th-the b-bad guy in the g-g-game, Sensei."

"Oh, _were_ you now?" Drell asked sarcastically. "Yes, because there's clearly an antagonist for a game called Desert Bus. YOU THINK I'M SOME KIND OF MORON?! CUT THE CRAP ALREADY!"

"Gah!" Cherry gasped as the bus soon veered to the left and got stuck in the sand.

A tow truck in the game soon appeared to take the bus back to the beginning of the level.

"Take a bath." Drell told Cherry, taking out a random hose and soon splashed the water on her.

"Crazy as it sounds, he's right," said Lionel. "I literally saw three flies keel over and die from your body odor a minute ago."

"Exaggerating much...?" Cherry coughed and sputtered.

"Get in a tub before I put you in myself, do you want that?" Drell asked.

"Augh!" Cherry cried out and zipped off to take a bath. "That is sexual harassment!"

"That's what I thought." smirked Drell as Skippy came out with a power hose and blasted the stinky couch.

"Okay, what's going on with you today, sir?" Atticus asked, removing the gas mask a bit to see Drell.

"Oh, same old, same old," Drell replied. "Munching on some Ramen since it's been quiet lately."

"So no bad guys or anything?" asked Lionel. "Aw, phooey!"

"It's been a bit quiet, but I might watch some inter-dimensional cable." Drell replied.

Skippy nodded in his usual silence.

"Yeah, that might make things interesting and spice 'em up a bit." Drell said to his silent friend.

* * *

And so the others sat on a new couch as Drell turned on the television. Cherry soon came out, all squeaky, fresh and clean.

"Much better," Mo said. "You almost smelled like a bunch of wet dogs."

"Oh, I so did not!" Cherry replied, crossing her arms.

"Case in point, flies... Atticus replied.

"Now c'mon, get over here." Lionel added.

Cherry then took the towel wrapped around her head off as she came to sit with them.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Drell said, taking out a remote and began to click through to watch inter-dimensional cable which showed different realities via TV channels like in a _Rick & Morty_ episode.

* * *

The first reality showed an underwater world called Bikini Bottom.

"Ah, Bikini Bottom; a paradise on the ocean floor," said a French voice. "Where sea creatures live their lives in peace and tranquility."

"Good morning, Gary!" A happy yellow sponge announced, coming out of his pineapple home happily. "What are we going to do today?"

"Meow." The sponge's pet snail mewed a response like a cat.

"Great idea!" The sponge smiled to his pet. "Let's visit Patrick-"

 ** _"Citizens of Bikini Bottom!"_** A voice on an intercom interrupted. **_"May I have your attention, please?"_**

Spongebob squinted."Hmm... I wonder what's going on?" he asked.

"Meow..." Gary agreed.

 ** _"I, PLANKTON, HAVE TEAMED UP WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS AND POWERFUL VILLAINS IN THE UNIVERSE!"_** The voice soon continued. **_"AND I HAVE DEEMED MYSELF AS RULER OF BIKINI BOTTOM!"_**

The crowd looked a bit shocked and scared from that.

 ** _"BUT I'M FAIR,"_** The voice then continued. **_"I'LL LISTEN TO THE LITTLE PEOPLE, IF ANY OF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE RULER, PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND."_**

All of the crowd then raised their hands.

 ** _"GET THEM!"_** The voice then commanded as that was a trick declaration.

The fish soon found themselves being vacuumed up.

Spongebob quickly hid behind his house. "Plankton can't _do_ that to people," he exclaimed. "*gasp* If Plankton is in charge, I'll hafta sell him the Krabby Patty formula and he'll close down the Krusty Krab!"

A portal soon opened up, showing a robot dog.

"What the...?" Cherry muttered.

SpongeBob soon screamed and freaked out at the robot dog. "DON'T EAT ME!"

The robot dog soon landed before opening up a computer screen to show a young human boy.

"Hello, SpongeBob," The boy began to tell the adult sponge. "We haven't met, but believe me, I'm your friend. Plankton has joined forces with villains from other worlds and with their help, he's taking over Bikini Bottom!"

The sponge pinched himself. "C'mon Spongebob... Wake up! Oh, I must've had too much ice cream last night!" he muttered.

"...Great, he thinks he's dreaming..." said a different voice as the robot dog's camera faced a gap-toothed humanoid turtle. "Look, we've been gathering info on your world, and we know you've dealt with him before. Please, Spongebob; we need your help."

 ** _"Anyone ELSE care to defy me?"_** asked Plankton over the P.A. system.

"Okay, I'll do what I can to help!" SpongeBob then said.

"Follow my dog and he will lead you to us!" The boy then said, taking the camera's focus back on him. "We'll be able to tell you more when you get to my lab."

The footage soon fizzled out as the video chat ended.

"Gary, stand guard and don't let them in," SpongeBob told his pet snail. "I'll be back soon."

"Meow." Gary replied.

* * *

"Okay, okay, stop, stop, stop." Cherry said.

"What is it?" Drell asked her.

"What was that turtle thing about?" Cherry asked about the human boy who had company with him when talking to SpongeBob.

"Oh, that was Donatello... Or rather, an alternate version of him," said Drell. "Since the Turtles got their own series on _Nick_ , they're basically _Nicktoons_ now."

"Oh... Okay..." Cherry then said.

SpongeBob soon left his pineapple home as he had to get going and was needed.

"I gotta a good feeling about this..." said Lionel. "Even more so than the time we had that school play..."

"Oh, you had to bring that up." Cherry face-palmed.

"That was messy." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I was triggering a flashback," said Lionel as the screen got all wobbly. "Ah, there it is!"

Everyone soon looked around as we cut to the school.

* * *

A teacher was seen walking by with a poster and posted it to the bulletin board as the students were by their lockers, talking amongst each other until they looked over and ran toward the poster to see that it the end results of try-outs for the latest school play.

"Sweet! I got Sneezy!" exclaimed Harvey.

"I got Bashful, dude!" replied Pi, and they slapped fives.

"I bet _I_ got the lead role, the beautiful Snow White~" smirked Gem smugly.

Cherry stuck her tongue out in disgust and annoyance.

"Make way!" Gem told the other students, shoving them aside. "Very Important Person coming through!"

The students grunted and groaned.

"Ah... Gemini Stone..." Gem beamed, going to find her name on the list, going to Snow White's listing before letting her finger lead her to who was playing Snow White, but strangely enough, it wasn't her. "What?! Th-This can't be right!" she then gasped. "That's worse than _Smellman_ getting the part!"

"I'm standing right here." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"This can't be happening to me!" Gem cried out.

"What-what-WHAT?!" asked Lionel as he checked the casting list.

Cherry groaned as she tried to get out of the crowd as everyone else seemed to flood into the bulletin board.

"Cherry..." Atticus said.

"Ugh... _What_?" Cherry groaned as she was trapped.

"It's you!" Atticus said.

"Yeah, I'm me, what a shock." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Lionel glanced at the list, cleared his eyes and checked again. "...I'm sorry you didn't get to be The Evil Queen. You'd have killed it in that role." he replied.

"What...?" Cherry asked before looking at the list and looked suddenly very sick to her stomach. " _I'm_ Snow White?!"

Both Cherry and Gem looked repulsed from that fact, but for different reasons.

"I don't even _remember_ auditioning!" Cherry said.

"Huh..." Lionel replied. "That _is_ a bit strange... Perhaps someone tried to volunteer you unwillingly..."

"ATTICUS?!" Cherry snapped.

"Wasn't me!" Atticus said nervously.

Cherry glanced at him while he smiled nervously.

"Really, Cherry, it wasn't me," Atticus told her. "I think you would know if I had or not."

"Look, it's fine, I made a ton of changes to the story when I wrote the script, so people don't doze off during the play." explained Lionel.

Cherry then turned her head and the others could've sworn they heard her neck bone snap or at least something like that.

"It'll probably be fun." Lionel said.

"Fun for who?!" Gem complained. "Everyone knows that I should be Snow White! Cherry's not even fair enough in this school let alone the fairest in the land!"

"The only Snow White I care for is probably _Snow White with the Red Hair_." Cherry muttered to herself.

* * *

And so, time went on until the night of the play eventually rolled around.

"Alright, I've changed the setting to a Sci-Fi adventure epic, and Snow White is a space traveler aided by the seven and their ally, the young ship captain Momotaro." Lionel explained.

"Wasn't Momotaro a part of Japanese folklore?" asked one kid.

"Yeah, but _I'm_ the writer." replied Lionel.

"Who said you could write the play up?" Gem glared. "Isn't the drama teacher in charge?"

"Ah, but he put _me_ in charge of writing the script!" Lionel snickered.

Gem grumbled and snarled in annoyance.

"At least he's making Snow White interesting, I guess." Cherry commented.

"It was a challenge, believe me!" Lionel remarked.

"I can only imagine," Cherry said. "I'm still not sure if I wanna be Snow White though."

"Well, you could always fake an injury," Lionel replied. "Then Gem, being your understudy, would get the role."

"Well, maybe I will." Cherry smirked a bit.

"At least think it over first before you do something crazy." Atticus advised.

"Hmm... Fine..." Cherry said.

"Maybe you could get your clothes torn and get kinda scuffed up so that way it looks like you've been horribly injured!" suggested Mo.

"Heheheh..." Cherry grinned with anime devil horns a bit with a flaming background.

Lionel joined in, making it evil laughter.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cherry limped in, her clothes ripped and her face covered in bruises.

The drama teacher gasped. "Cherry! What happened to you?!" he exclaimed.

"Ugh... I must've overdone some home practicing in karate lessons..." Cherry groaned. "I'm lucky to be alive... I fell out my window when I was practicing some kicking."

"Goodness! It's a wonder you can even stand... Oh..." The drama teacher frowned. "This won't do."

"I know... And I was really looking forward to the show... I can still do it... The show must go on..." Cherry said, raising her arms before yelping. "Oh! Ow! Oww!"

"No, don't torment yourself any further, you brave young woman... You've done enough." said the drama teacher, sniffling.

"I'm sorry... I'll try to be more careful next time..." Cherry said feebly.

"Please, have a seat, I can't watch your suffering for much longer." The drama teacher coaxed.

"I got it." replied Lionel as he helped Cherry over to a seat.

"I suppose we'll need to have Gem take your place..." The drama teacher sighed.

"YES!" Gem's voice muffled.

Everyone looked around before the auditorium doors burst open and out came Gem with some of her cronies.

"Oh, I couldn't help but overhear that Cherry won't be able to make it into the play as the lead," Gem grinned innocently, but Cherry's BS detectors kept ringing in her head. "I guess it'll have to be my civic duty to take her place~"

"It would appear so," said the drama teacher. "I guess you're familiar with the ending scene where the prince turns out to be a gigantic space worm who eats Snow White."

"Oh, yes," Gem smirked. "It would be a great honor to-...Wait, WHAT?!"

"Well, that's the twist ending." replied the drama teacher.

"Figured it'd give the audience something to laugh about," said Lionel. "Then the queen conquers the galaxy and the seven and Momotaro head off on different adventures!"

"No way!" Gem glared. "I resign from the play if that's the supposed ending! Sensei, you can't be serious about letting this abomination write a school play like this!"

"We've only got a few days until the opening night," said the drama teacher. "We haven't got a choice. Besides, all those people bought tickets."

"I refuse!" Gem glared. "I'll sue! My parents will sue! My parents' lawyers will sue! MUMSY! DADDUMS!"

Gem's parents seemed too busy to talk on their phones to pay attention to their daughter, talking with whoever was on the other line than with them.

"Argh!" Gem grumbled. "I won't forget this, Cherry!"

"What did I do?" Cherry asked.

"You got hurt and your stupid mutant boyfriend is ruining my life!" Gem snarled.

"Yeah, well phooey-on-youey!" Lionel sneered. "Whine about it to someone who cares... Oh, wait: NOBODY CARES!"

Gem yelled out and snarled.

"Inside voice, Gemini." Mrs. Stone said, lowering her phone, then went back to talking on it.

Lionel snickered as he led Cherry out of the backstage. "You're welcome..." he remarked.

"That was interesting," Cherry commented. "I guess I owe you one."

"Perhaps," said Lionel. "I'll think about it."

Cherry playfully took out a timer.

"Hardy-har-har," Lionel replied. "I wanna use it for something good, not blow it in one shot."

"All right," Cherry then said, putting the timer away. "So, now what?"

"We get and maybe snag some food while we're at it," replied Lionel. "My treat."

"Hmm... All right... I could use some pocky to keep up my strength with." Cherry then said.

"Alright then... To the local 8-12!" Lionel exclaimed. "Kageyake!"

The two soon went off together while Gem scowled at her new starring role which was not what she wanted with how the play was going to end now, thanks to Lionel being Lionel.

* * *

"And man, was that fun!" Lionel cackled as the flashback ended.

"Heh... Good to know," Drell replied, eating some rice in the background. "I guess Lionel is always one step ahead these days."

"It pays to be, ya know," replied Lionel. "But we gotta find a way to help those Nicktoons!"

"Should we?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, we should," Atticus nodded. "We can't just stand by with the knowledge that someone is in trouble."

"How would we even get there though?" Cherry asked.

"Ahem?!" Drell cleared his throat sharply. "What am I, some kinda leftover Nattō dish?"

"Ah, right..." Lionel replied. "You could get us there."

"Of course," Drell said as he stood up. "That is... If Cherry's done obsessively playing a video game that's just a complete scam."

"Is not! Is not!" Cherry ranted, flailing her arms with an anger vein against her forehead.

"You've been playing since last Friday," replied Lionel. "Don't you think if you were gonna win, you WOULD have by now?"

Cherry's left eye twitched a bit.

"I think she needs another shower." Drell said, bringing out a hose.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go! I'll go!" Cherry said, trying to stop him.

"Good... Now please, stop it," replied Lionel. "No prize is worth smelling like a skunk army. What is it, anyway?"

"Well, the Desert Bus comes with a contest," Cherry said. "You send it in and the prize is a trip actually from Tucson, Arizona to Las Vegas, Nevada. Then you'll get a four-night stay in Bally's Hotel."

"Huh... Okay," replied Lionel. "And then...?"

"Then what?" Cherry glanced at him. "Isn't it worth for a trip like that and to be in a bus with the two hosts?"

"I mean... When you put it like that... It _does_ sound pretty cool..." Lionel replied. "But it feels like a sucker's bet."

" _'This is the best part of the game'_ , says Penn..." Drell read aloud from behind the video game case. "Whoever this Penn is, he sounds like a REAL sadistic jerk."

"Oh, he is," Lionel replied. "Like I said... It's a sucker's gamble."

"Anyway, if you're ready to go, I'll send you there." Drell said.

"I guess Thor isn't coming with us?" Atticus asked.

"He might later," Drell replied. "I hope you're ready for a crazy adventure among the universes."

"Sure we are!" Lionel replied. "I say we go for it!"

"All right..." Drell said, snapping his fingers to summon a portal.

A portal soon appeared on Cherry's TV and it began to suck them in like a giant vacuum. The group yelled out as they got sucked into the television.

"Well, I did my job," Drell smirked, walking off on his own. "No point to stay any longer and somehow get forced into the plot."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meanwhile..._ **

The kids landed in a laboratory, where they looked around.

"Whoa... Swanky." replied Mo.

"Fascinating..." said Donatello. "I figured only Spongebob would show up, but I didn't expect him to bring friends."

"We can work with this." said the boy from earlier.

"Uh... Who are you?" Cherry asked.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron," The boy replied. "Welcome to my lab."

"Pretty nice lab." Atticus remarked.

"And I'm Donatello," replied Donatello. "Pleased to meet you too."

"Same," Lionel replied as a buck-toothed kid in a pink hat and shirt appeared with two small creatures next to him in mid-air.

"What gives?" asked the kid. "Why are we in Neutron's lab?"

"Beats the heck out of me, Beaver Teeth." Cherry said.

"Cherry!" Atticus and Mo scolded.

"What?" Cherry shrugged.

"Don't be rude to people you just met!" snapped Mo. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

"Sor-ry." Cherry replied.

"Oh, she's friendly." The kid deadpanned about Cherry.

"About as friendly as a rabid weasel..." the pink-haired creature replied.

"Anyways, what's the big deal?" asked the kid.

"Because I need you here, Timmy." answered Jimmy.

The bucktoothed boy turned to see the genius. "Jimmy! This better be important; I'm missing a marathon of Crash Nebula!" glared Timmy.

"Trust me, this is _way_ more important than some cartoon show," explained Donatello. "It involves all of our worlds being at risk."

"We're still missing someone..." Jimmy then said.

SpongeBob soon came out, looking around in wide wonder.

"Who is this guy?" Timmy asked about SpongeBob. "Some kind of cheese man?"

"Heh, close enough." Cherry smirked a bit jokingly.

"Actually, he's a sponge... Hence the name Spongebob," replied Donatello. "And our next guest should be coming shortly."

"Ooh! I want some cheese!" The green-haired creature smiled.

"He's not cheese." Donatello grumbled.

"Cosmo! It's not a cheese man!" The pink-haired creature told the green-haired one. It's a kitchen sponge!"

"How do you know, Wanda?" Cosmo then asked. "What else looks like cheese?"

Timmy rolled his eyes a bit. Eventually, a new figure came out to join the party who wore a black and white outfit with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes.

"SWEET!" said another turtle. "It's Danny Phantom! Boo-yakasha!"

"Okay, I'm here, just like you asked." said the white-haired teenager.

Jimmy approached the boy. "Pleasure to meet you, Danny Phantom. I'm Jimmy." He swept his hand towards the others. "This is Timmy and Spongebob, as well as Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

"Also, I'm Atticus Fudo," Atticus then said. "This is my girlfriend, Mo Brown and my best friend, Cherry Butler and her boyfriend, Lionel Schwartz."

"Nice to meet you all." Everyone introduced.

"Likewise," Atticus replied. "Jimmy, is it? This is a pretty nice lab for someone your age."

"Why, thank you," Jimmy nodded. "I'm quite proud of it myself."

"A superhero!" cheered Spongebob. "I haven't had a day like this since... Well, since Tuesday."

Danny jumped when he turned to see the sea sponge. "Gah! That thing can talk?"

"Of course," explained Jimmy. "Where Spongebob comes from, all sea creatures can talk." He then walked to his giant computer screen.

"All right, Jimmy, what's this all about and what do we have to do?" Cherry soon asked the boy genius.

"I'm glad you asked; you see, I've called you guys together because we have a situation on our hands," Jimmy replied. "You see, I've been developing a device that can open portals to other worlds. I call it the Neutronic Portal Device."

Everyone gave him a look as Cherry looked a bit deadpan from that name.

"I'm still working on the name," Jimmy said sheepishly before showing a screen to show four villainous-looking figures. "Anyway, my nemesis, Professor Calamitous, has stolen my blueprints from my lab a few days ago and has been visiting your worlds."

As Jimmy spoke, the screen lit up with five images; the first showed a bald, short scientist with unique-looking goggles. The second revealed a tiny, green creature with one eye and a pair of long antenna. The third image showed a strange man with a hump on his back and an ear on his neck wearing glasses and a white shirt. The fourth image was a man clad in bladed armor and a spiked helmet with a mouth visor. The final image showed what looked like a vampire with a scary haircut, a cape, and red eyes.

"Calamitous must've convinced the other four to join him because he made a proposition they could all benefit from," Donatello said, continuing from there. "Whatever they're planning, it's not gonna be good."

"Likewise, Donatello." Jimmy agreed with that notion.

"Heh. You know, this sounds just like those action movies I like to watch." Timmy mused, now interested.

"Now, Timmy, this is serious," Wanda said, shaking her head. "We lost our powers because of Mr. Crocker."

"Yeah, Timmy," Cosmo added. "Right now, this wand is just a glorified backscratcher." With that said, he began to scratch his back with his wand. "Ah, right there... That's where I needed it."

"Your friends are right, Timmy," Jimmy then interrupted. "Without their fairy energy, defeating the Evil Syndicate will be that much harder."

"I'm just sayin' that it'll be cool fighting together as a team..." Timmy shrugged. "Wait, the Evil Syndicate? That's what you call them?"

"I didn't call them that, they did." defended Jimmy, pointing at the pictures.

Danny pounded his fist into his hand. "Alright, well now that the gang's all here, I guess we should get started." he then said.

"Hey, sounds like a plan." replied Raph.

"Yep. I'm not certain where the Professor's lab is located right now, so the next best thing is to stop them draining energy from our worlds first." Jimmy said, nodding in agreement.

"Where should we start then?" SpongeBob asked.

"How 'bout Amity Park?" suggested Danny.

"Perfect! I'll set the coordinates for your world, Danny." Jimmy beamed as he went over to the portal and pushed a few buttons.

The portal hummed to life and opened the vortex. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Lionel soon came to get ready.

"Well, it looks like we're in for a new adventure." Atticus remarked to his friends.

"Aren't we always?" Mo replied.

"Same old, same old!" Lionel added. "All ashore who's going ashore!"

"Alright, it's ready." Jimmy told them about the vortex.

"Cool," Danny smiled before looking to the others. "Follow me."

And with that said, they all went to disappear into the portal.

* * *

A portal opened and the four heroes stepped out. After their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they realized the portal had brought them to some kind of mansion, complete with torches and stately decoration.

"Wow. Nice mansion, Danny," SpongeBob said as he looked around in amazement. "This is the perfect place for a superhero."

Danny gave the sponge a strange look. "Uh, SpongeBob, this isn't where I live." he then said.

"No kidding," replied Mikey. "It looks way too 'evil emperor'..."

"Wait, I'm confused... Isn't this Amity Park?" Cherry asked, coming with her friends.

"I set the coordinates for Danny's school," Jimmy replied. "But something must've gone wrong."

"Like all of your other experiments?" Timmy smirked.

Jimmy was about to snap a retort at the bucktooth kid when the group heard a voice that sent a chill down their backs.

"Oh, your coordinates are correct," The voice said, a bit smugly. "My mansion just happens to be standing where Casper High _used_ to be."

Floating down from the air, Vlad Plasmious landed on the ground and stared at the heroes.

"He kinda sounds like Sabrina's principal, Mr. Kraft..." Lionel remarked.

"I was gonna say maybe Colonel Mustard from the move version of _Clue_." Cherry replied from what Lionel said.

"Sorry we're late for the party, but I guess we should get started." Danny snarled as he tensed up his muscles.

"Oh, I don't think you should, because I have the upper hand." Vlad smirked as he then pointed to the left.

Danny followed his gaze and gasped. Two humans were shackled and standing in a daze not far away. The woman had a blue jumpsuit and red hair while the man was large-bodied and wore an orange jumpsuit and had black hair.

"My parents..." Danny whispered in horror as he recognized the couple anywhere.

"Your parents?!" The group repeated in equal shock.

"All you have to do is join me and I will let them go." Vlad smirked to Danny.

"I told you before; I only use my powers for good!" Danny sneered while straightening himself out.

"You cannot resist, Danny," Vlad said calmly, "With each passing moment my ghost portal continues to power me with infinite ghost energy, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"I'll still never join you!" yelled Danny.

The evil ghost sighed. "You'll have time to think about my proposition as you rot for eternity in the ghost zone prison!" With that said, Vlad leaped into the air and fired a ghost ray at the group.

They had no time to react to the oncoming beam and were blasted by it, flinging them to the back wall. Vlad laughed as the team fell unconscious.

"Aw... Sewer apples..." Raph groaned.

* * *

It was dark and water was dripping somewhere in a pool. In a dimly-lit cell, everyone soon started to wake up.

"Ugh... What happened?" Timmy groaned as he held his head.

"I'm not sure," Jimmy replied. "I don't remember leaving the mansion."

"That mean old Vlad must've knocked us out with his spooky ghost powers!" SpongeBob said nervously.

"Sure would explain this..." said Leo. "And I think he must've trapped us in here."

"So this is the Ghost Zone, eh?" Lionel pondered. "Not exactly the Ritz-Carlton... Barely even an Econo Lodge!"

A deep moan echoed through the cell block. The group soon turned to see a teenager the same age as Danny, sitting up in one of the cots. He had black hair and blue eyes and wore a white shirt with hints of red and blue jeans with red sneakers.

"Uh... Who are _you_?" Atticus asked, feeling confused at first.

"Whoops, I must've changed back to human form when I was unconscious..." The boy said sheepishly, though he sounded very familiar.

"Wait, _you're_ Danny Phantom?" Timmy asked. "How's that possible?"

"This is his normal human form," replied Donatello. "He must've exhausted his ecto-energy while we were unconscious!"

The group turned to see an adult ghost wearing a white suit and a black hat and gloves. He snarled at them with pale, pupilless eyes. "Keep it down! You'll wake the others!" Then he smiled. "You don't wanna know what happens to noisy kids..."

"Oh, yeah?" Raph snapped. "Well, just try it, jerk!"

"And you are...?" Cherry soon asked.

"Walker?! Aw, man, not you again!" Danny complained to the ghost who was there. "Well, your prison's not gonna hold me in this time!"

"I did some improvements on my prison after what happened last time," The ghost glared. "Now, these bars can hold both ghosts AND humans. Even if you do escape my guards will hunt you down mercilessly," he then went to walk off. "And if you don't quiet down, you're in big trouble..." he then warned on his way out.

"Oh, no! What do we do?" SpongeBob whimpered once the ghost warden was gone.

"Leave _that_... To me." said Lionel, changing his arms into a pair of blades and slashing at the bars several times.

A few seconds later, they clanked to the ground in pieces.

"Perfect." Cherry approved.

* * *

The group soon went to sneak out once they were free to do so.

Danny soon took a look out for any guards before seeing that they were good to go. "The coast is clear, let's go!" he then told the others.

The group soon walked down the hallway together, sneaking about. They were soon deep in one of the halls. They passed several cell blocks containing a multitude of ghost and ghouls. Spongebob yelped as an Ecto-puss tried to reach out through the bars and grab him. The sponge started forward, bumping into Danny.

The (former) ghost teen glared at the freaked out Spongebob. "Dude, keep it down! We don't want any of Walker's guards to find us!" he hissed.

Spongebob was still shaking but nodded and turned to the others with a finger on his lips. Jimmy then turned to Timmy and did the same. Timmy turned and repeated the action, only to come face-to-face with a ghost guard.

"Oh, boy." Cherry soon said.

"I've got this! Goin' ghost!" Danny proclaimed, going into a fighting stance. A white ring suddenly appeared around his torso and split into two, one going up and the other going down. In between these rings, the teen's clothing changed into a black and white hazmat suit. Once the rings disappeared, Danny had transformed into Danny Phantom.

The group looked up at the ghost kid in awe.

"Wow, that's pretty neat!" SpongeBob mused.

"Not bad." Atticus added.

"Thanks, and no phone booth required," Danny smiled before he then turned to the ghost guard. "You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. If Walker was doin' some upgrades he should've upgraded your wardrobe; helmets and batons are so 1950's."

"You kids shouldn't be playing around here. It's dangerous," The ghost guard smiled evilly. "Allow me to demonstrate." He then shot a ghost ray at the group.

This time, the group was ready; Danny and Jimmy dodged to the right and Timmy and Spongebob lept to the left. A glowing ball of ghost energy formed between Danny's hands. With a toss, the energy ball struck the guard in the belly. Although stunned, it quickly recovered and flew toward the boys at high speed.

Jimmy then stepped forward and took out a purple gun that looked like a massive hairdryer. "Say hello to my lasted invention; the Tornado Blaster!" He then took aim and pulled the trigger. A huge gust of wind blasted from the device and sent the ghoul flying backwards. Jimmy shouted, "Turner! You're up!"

Timmy quickly pulled out some gold stars from his back pocket. "Eat Shooting Stars, dude!" he snarled and flung the stars at the ghost.

The guard though, saw this coming and turned intangible, allowing the stars to pass through him harmlessly. "I can't eat stars; they go right through me." he then sneered.

"Well, that's a shame," Mo said. "How are we gonna face this guy when he's a ghost?"

"HI-YAAAAH!" A voice then yelled out as red gloved hands smacked the ghost guard, showing that it was SpongeBob all along with some karate skills. "Nobody messes with my friends!" he then turned to the others with a smile. "Another bad guy thwarted thanks to KAY-RAH-TAY!"

"I think the correct pronunciation is 'ka- _RAH_ -tee'." Jimmy pointed out.

"Are you kiddn'? Spongebob made it sound awesome, just like his karate chop." Timmy said, doing a quick pose.

"Ah, well..." stammered a blushing Spongebob, but before he could continue, there were sounds of loud shouts down the hallway.

Danny stiffened. "We better keep goin'. This way!" he said, pointing down the opposite side of the hall.

"Technically SpongeBob is right though," Atticus said. "That's how my sensei pronounces it, and we should know."

"Some boy genius." Cherry then smirked to Jimmy.

"Look, maybe try not to antagonize our allies?" asked Leo.

Danny stiffened. "We better keep goin'. This way!" he said, pointing down the opposite side of the hall.

The others nodded and the four began running. Up ahead there was a glowing, white light.

"Wait!" shouted Cosmo. "We're not supposed to go into the light!" But Wanda grabbed him by the ear and continued flying.

The group soon screeched to a stop when they saw the exit led right to a vertical drop off. The entire space was lit up by working ghosts using welding equipment, sparks bouncing off metal beams high in the air. It looked like a jungle made up of steel trusses.

"Hey! There they are!" Someone called out.

"Okay, guys, time for a big jump," Atticus soon told Cherry, Lionel, and Mo as he had a plan. "Hang onto me."

The group held on to each other.

"Okay... Where is this plan going?" asked Lionel.

"Get ready!" Atticus said before jumping down with them.

The others soon yelled out as they suddenly rode down with Atticus.

"Are you NUTS?!" Cherry asked. "Why did you jump?!"

Atticus soon began to fly to show them why he jumped, showing that they wouldn't get hurt.

"Whoa... This is insane!" Lionel exclaimed as he flew along with them.

"Didn't I say to trust me?" Atticus smirked.

"You scare me sometimes." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

"Looks like we're outta the woods now." remarked Raph.

Atticus soon landed along with Danny who could also fly.

"So, you can fly too?" Danny asked Atticus.

"Yes, I just recently found out," Atticus replied. "I had a dream that I could fly, and the next thing I know, I was floating out of bed when I woke up from that dream."

* * *

BAM! An ectoplasmic ray shot just above their heads.

"We've got company!" warned Jimmy, craning his neck to look behind.

A squad of ghost guards were catching up to them, fast. Thinking quickly, Timmy shouted, "I wish Cosmo and Wanda were anti-ghost guns!"

The fairies poofed out of Timmy's pocket and appeared in his hands as green and pink ray guns. The kid began firing shots behind Danny's shoulder. The rays soon took down the entire squadron, who fell deep into the construction site.

"Whoa... Those things can talk _and_ transform." Mo commented to herself.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Timmy beamed.

"Wait a minute, your friends can turn into stuff?" SpongeBob asked. "Cool!"

"It'll be way cooler if Cosmo and Wanda were able to poof those bad guys away." Timmy replied as the creatures soon changed into pens to go into his pocket.

"Sorry, Sport, but right now we can only transform with the limited magic we have between us." Wanda told him.

Cosmo then began using his wand to scratch his back again. "Yep, it's still a glorified backscratcher!" he then added.

"They have a point," said Lionel. "Otherwise the adventure would be too easy."

* * *

Suddenly, the group's stomachs dropped as Danny began descending. Soon he landed on a platform with a steel door in the front. Jimmy and Timmy jumped down from Danny's arms but Spongebob was too scared to let go.

"Spongebob, we're on the ground," The ghost teen said. "You can let go now."

"Nah, I'm good," replied a nervous sponge.

Danny rolled his eyes and went intangible, making Spongebob lose his grip and fall to the ground with a squeak.

"Oh, SpongeBob..." Atticus sighed at first.

Jimmy rushed over to the door and tugged at the handle. It didn't move an inch. "It's locked." he grumbled.

"I think I could take care of this," Raph smirked before kicking down the door. "HYAH!"

Jimmy inspected the damage. "Thanks, I guess..." he said, still stunned.

"Way cool." Timmy smiled as he seemed to like that.

"Look!" SpongeBob pointed up ahead. "That must be the exit, right?"

"Alright, let's get out of here before anything else happens." Cherry soon said.

BAM! A sudden noise in front of Danny caused him to fall on his behind. Looking up, he saw the cold face of the ghost warden.

"Thought you could leave without anyone noticing, eh?" sneered Walker, "That's against the rules. You know what happens to prisoners who break my rules?"

"You give them a time out and sit them in a corner?" SpongeBob nervously answered.

Walker smiled. "So close, but no. I teach them a lesson in pain." He then took out a long, white whip and snapped it.

"Nothing doing, jerk," said Raph, taking out his sai. "I do the teachin' here."

"Ah, this should be interesting." Walker smirked.

"It won't be after I kick your butt a bit." Raph smirked back.

Walker lashed his whip out at Raph, but Mikey used his kusarigama chain to yank it out of his hands.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" The orange-banded turtle laughed.

"Turtles..." Walker growled.

"Creepy ghost guy." Mikey retorted from that.

"Heads up, guys! He's comin' to!" Timmy warned.

Sure enough, Walker had regained his strength and lunged at them. This time, Spongebob stepped in front and took out a bubble wand. Taking a deep breath, he blew several bubbles in the ghost's face. The liquid stung the eyes of the warden who veered off to the right, straight towards Timmy.

"I wish you guys were ghost-hunting equipment again!" cried the bucktooth kid. Cosmo and Wanda transformed into a net and dart, respectively.

With a quick swing, Timmy caught the ghost in the net and Wanda shot over and struck Walker in the leg. The ghost batted the fairy dart away and sneered, "It's gonna take more than just a couple of-" Walker eyes started to flutter and then he fell on his front, unconscious.

Wanda transformed back to her normal self. "A sleep dart never fails." she stated.

"Yay! Now I know what to cure my insomnia with!" Cosmo said and turned his behind toward her. "Me next!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Wow... Compared to this guy, Mikey's a genius!" he remarked.

"Yeah!" Mikey replied before he realized what was said. "Hey."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"We better get outta here; the sleep dart's effect won't last long." Wanda advised.

"Say no more, Wanda," Danny said, getting ready to fly again as Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob came with him. "Follow me."

"I'm right behind ya myself, Danny." Atticus said, getting ready to fly away himself.

"Likewise." added Mo as she and the others followed behind.

* * *

Outside, green energy flowed in the background and rocky islands floated ominously. There were many doors that hung close by, hovering with a mysterious force.

Jimmy looked at his surroundings. "Where are we?" he then asked.

"This is the Ghost Zone, where all ghosts come from, at least in my world." Danny explained as he flew over the spooky environment.

"Whoa... An entire dimension full of ectoplasmic beings..." Donnie exclaimed. "This is _so_ amazing!"

"This is so creepy, freaky, and weird..." Cherry said as she stepped out to explore a bit, getting away from Atticus before smirking slightly. "I like it."

"Of course you do." Atticus teased.

"Nyah." Cherry replied.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Mo soon asked.

"Don't worry; Vlad's not the only one with a Ghost Portal." Danny replied as he began to make his way to the other side of the zone.

A swirling portal was open in front of them. Once the group was through, the portal led them to a metal room filled with unusual machinery and devices, looking almost like Jimmy's lab. Danny landed on the ground and released the genius and the bucktooth boy. Spongebob slid down the teen's back and jumped to the floor.

Jimmy observed his surroundings. "Fascinating," he awed. "Did you make these yourself, Danny?"

"Heh, heh, no," Danny chuckled with a shrug. "My parents are the inventors of all of these gadgets and ghost hunting equipment, not me."

"Your parents? Ain't they the folks that Plasmious is holding hostage?" Timmy asked. "We should've busted them out while we had the chance."

"We couldn't and still can't," Danny replied. "Vlad has his portal machines to fuel him with ghost energy. If we tried to fight him, we'd get our butts kicked."

"I won't let that happen though, along with my good friends here." Atticus heroically proclaimed.

"What he said," nodded Cherry. "Though a little less goofy."

"He kinda sounds like Leo whenever he watches _Space Heroes_..." Raph chuckled.

"Hey!" Leo complained as he was called out like that.

"You know I'm right," retorted Raph.

Donnie looked at the gadgets lying around. "Hmm... If I did some research on this ghost fighting equipment, we could figure out how to defeat Plasmius." he said, thoughtfully.

Timmy shook his head. "Ah, c'mon Don, heroes don't just sit around all day studyin'!"

"You're right!" agreed Spongebob, throwing his fist into the air, "Heroes go out and save the world!"

"Well, okay. Guess that means we'll fight Vlad!" Danny chuckled. "His mansion shouldn't be too far away; c'mon!" The ghost teen led the others up the stairs and into a living room.

* * *

"Is this where you live, Danny?" asked Timmy, looking around.

"Yep," The ghost teen replied, "It's a miracle that my parents hadn't detected my powers yet."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Your parents don't know you have ghost powers?" he then asked.

Danny led them to the door. "Yeah, you know, them being ghost hunters and all..." As he talked, the teen opened it.

"I guess that must be hard for you to bond with them, huh?" Cherry asked about Danny being part ghost with hunting parents.

"Considering that they think _all_ ghosts are evil monsters who deserve to be trapped and torn to molecules? Yeah." Danny replied.

"Sorry about that, man." Cherry said.

"It's okay, I guess." Danny shrugged.

* * *

Outside, the group walked down a few steps and scanned the area. Danny's home was right next to the street. Apartments of all sizes lined the road for blocks and planted trees swayed in the breeze. Timmy turned to look up at the teen's house; it had all the makings of a normal home except for the enormous observation building on the roof.

The bucktooth kid then noticed the sign hanging on one of the building's side. 'FentonWorks'. "What's that?" he then asked as he read the sign.

"It's something my parents do in the spare time," Danny explained, still scanning the road. "And by 'spare time', I mean 'all the time'.

"Danny! I'm so glad you're here!" A voice called.

"You mean we're glad you're here!" Another voice added.

The 12 spun around to see two kids of Danny's age running up to them. One was a girl in dark clothing, black boots, and purple eyes; the other was a boy with dark skin wearing a red beret, yellow shirt, and green pants.

"I like the girl's style." Cherry remarked.

"Of course you do," Atticus teased. "You wanna meet the Soul Reapers that Drell warned us about."

"That would be cool too..." Cherry replied. "Or at least that Spirit Detective: Yusuke Urameshi."

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny called to the two other kids. "Are you guys okay?"

The girl got right up to the ghost teen's face. "Where have you been?!" she scolded in anger, "Tuck and I have been searching for you for hours!"

"I'm sorry," Danny apologized, "Something's come up and me, Jimmy, Timmy, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, the Turtles, and SpongeBob need to stop it."

"Huh?" The other two asked.

Danny pointed at the others around him.

"You're working with a kid with a big head, a squirt with beaver teeth, a bunch of other kids, one who makes Sam look perky in comparison, mutant amphibians, and a loofah?" Tucker blinked.

"Ease up, pal, turtles are _reptiles_." Donny warned.

"Yes," Danny answered. "They may not look like it, but we were able to escape from Walker and his goons when we worked as a team."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hello, I thought you, me, and Tucker were a team?" she then said. "And how did you get caught by Walker?"

Danny sighed. "Look, here's what happened..." he then began to explain why he was gone, what was happening and what they did up to this point.

* * *

When Danny was finished, Sam said, "Lemme get this straight; Jimmy, the genius, brought you guys together so you can save your respective worlds from the Evil Syndicate?"

"And Vlad is holding your parents hostage and sent you to the ghost prison?" finished Tucker.

"Yeah, that's-" Danny nodded.

Spongebob tugged at the ghost hero's suit. "Uh, Danny..." He then pointed down the street.

Following the sponge's gaze, the grouped gasped as a mob of people staggered towards them, their eyes glowing a ghostly green.

Jimmy stepped forward and took out his Tornado Blaster. "I'll take care of this..." he growled.

"Wait!" Danny said, placing a hand on the gun. "Those aren't ghosts; they're people who've been possessed by ghosts."

"So, what do we do?" asked Timmy.

"We help out." Atticus said.

"And how do we do that?" Cherry asked him.

Danny strode to one of the possessed humans. His hand began to glow and with a swift jab, the ghost teen punched the guy's belly and a ghost flew out from behind. Stunned, the ghoul tried to escape but a beam of energy trapped it and sucked it into a metal thermos.

Sam placed a cap over the device and said, "One down..." she looked at the mob. "...A thousand to go."

"With a thermos?" Cherry asked.

"Trust me," Sam replied. "It'll work. You saw what happened."

"I suppose that's fair enough," Cherry said. "Time to bust us some ghosts."

"Who ya gonna call?" Lionel exclaimed, conjuring a set of proton packs.

"The Ghost Hunters Who Bust Ghosts and Save their Town," Cherry chanted before looking to Danny, Sam, and Tucker who glanced at her. "It... Sounds a lot cooler in Japanese."

"I wish you guys were ghost extracting equipment!" Timmy whispered to his supernatural friends.

"You don't need to tell us twice!" Wanda said, lifting up her wand. The pink-haired fairy transformed into a large vacuum cleaner and Cosmo poofed into Timmy's hands as the extension tube. He pressed the button and the device sprang to life.

"Lead that mob to me; I'll handle the rest!" Timmy then shouted to the others.

"Alright: we got the tools, we got the talent!" Raph exclaimed.

The others nodded and charged at the mob. Danny hovered above the group and flung several plasma balls at them. Although the energy balls didn't directly hit any of the possessed humans, it pushed them into the path of Timmy's device. Timmy aimed at the group. A huge rush of wind sucked through the tube, causing some of the people to brace themselves. Suddenly, several ghosts were pulled out of the people and extracted into the vacuum chamber. Jimmy used his Tornado Blaster to push more of the mob into the path of machine and Spongebob dumped some of his soap liquid onto the ground, causing the possessed to slip and slide towards Timmy. One-by-one, the people were freed from the possessing ghosts.

* * *

Soon, the mob was liberated from their ghastly captors. They stood in a daze, oblivious of what was happening around them.

Timmy lowered his weapon. "Is that all of them?" he asked.

"I think so." replied Danny, landing on the ground.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaimed. "Hit 'em high, and hit 'em low!"

"Cuz we be fast, and they be slow!" Lionel added.

"I like this guy." Mikey smirked.

"This guy likes you too." Lionel smirked back.

"Looks like they're about to come to; we'd better get going." Jimmy remarked as he took a look.

"Right," Danny said. "Vlad's mansion up ahead. There's a shortcut through the cemetery; this way." he then said as he began running up the sidewalk with Sam, Tucker and the others trailing him.

"Did you say, c-cemetery?" SpongeBob gulped as he asked nervously. "As in, the place where d-dead people are?"

"Ah, don't worry, SpongeBob," Timmy said. "We caught all the ghosts back there..." He then turned to Danny. "...Right?"

"Of course we did, except the ones at the cemetery." Danny replied.

SpongeBob let out a yelp as Danny chuckled.

"I'm kiddin', dude, we'll be okay." The ghost teen reassured him.

Soon the group reached the entrance to the cemetery. The iron gates were swung open. As Danny led the group through the graveyard, Spongebob nervously looked around; there were tombstones of all shapes and sizes standing ominously throughout the plot. The sponge drew closer to the ghost teen, as did Timmy and Jimmy. Sam and Tucker also joined in.

Danny stared at the entourage and sighed, "Really, guys?" he asked dully.

"Really," Spongebob answered quickly, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Dude, its a cemetery," Timmy said. "All cemeteries are creepy."

"Not the one in Bikini Bottom; it has multicolored streetlamps that light the entire area with rainbows." Spongebob replied.

Danny pointed up ahead. "Look!" The group stared at where the teen was pointing at and gasped; a large, medieval castle glowered on top of a hill with a winding path leading to it.

"Vlad must've gotten tired of Casper High." Tucker deducted.

"We need a plan," Atticus suggested. "So, here's what we do: We bust into his mansion and destroy the ghost portals. That way Vlad won't be stealing any more ghost energy."

"I have to admit, that's a pretty good plan." Danny replied.

"We better be careful, though," Jimmy advised. "Vlad might have some of his goons patrolling the grounds, so keep your guard up, everyone."

"You guys go on ahead," Sam stated. "Tucker and I will cover you."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed until he caught what was just said. "We will?"

"You sure you can handle them?" Danny asked in concern. "If something happened to you when I'm not around-"

Sam placed a hand on the ghost boy's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said, "we've been through stuff like this a lot; we'll be fine."

"Okay, just be careful." Danny said as he stared into her eyes.

Suddenly the goth gave Danny a big hug. "The only one who needs to be careful is you." she smirked.

As she hugged him, Danny felt a warm, fuzzy feeling grow in his belly. When the two broke apart, he realized his face was warm, too. Looking at Sam, she too was blushing, and the two of them smiled at one another.

"You guys wanna kiss while we have some free time?" Mo smirked playfully.

"We'd better get going, Sam." Tucker said as he nudged the goth girl.

The goth snapped out of her trance. "Uh, right. Let's go." she stammered. Sam and Tucker quickly trotted back through the shortcut and disappeared.

Danny stood there, perplexed. What was that strange feeling he had moments ago? He turned to the others and saw their faces.

Spongebob was the first to break the silence. "Oh Danny," he beamed, "I didn't know you have a crush on Sam."

"I don't!" The ghost teen retorted.

Leo smirked, "Then why are you turning red?"

"And why is your heart rate going up?" Jimmy added with a sly smile.

Danny just glared at the others. "We can talk about this later; right now we got a world to save." he said.

"Whatever ya say, man." replied Mikey.

As he headed towards the haunted castle with the others in tow, Timmy began singing, 'Danny and Sammy, sittin' in a-OW!" The irked teen shot a small ecto ray at the bucktooth's chest. As Timmy rubbed his sore front.

"Shut it." Danny growled before they continued walking.

Some of the others chuckled as Danny growled in annoyance.

* * *

They soon finally arrived at the entrance of the mansion. The front doors stood closed. Once again, Jimmy reached for the handle, but Danny stopped him. With a swift kick, the teen knocked the doors open. The group then made their way inside. The mansion was even scarier than it was on the outside; darkness touched every nook and cranny, with flaming torches providing the only light. Two long, curved stairways led to the second floor and in the middle a dark hallway lead deeper into the mansion.

"Ya know, if he wasn't such a bad guy creep, I'd say this Vlad guy had good taste in decor." Cherry remarked to herself.

"Well, maybe you can ask for decor tips after we kick his butt!" Raph replied.

Spongebob began to shake, but tried to sound brave. "This place doesn't look too scary, ah heh, right, guys... Right?" he then asked.

Timmy didn't seem too afraid. "This is so cool," he awed, "It looks like somethin' out of a scary movie."

"I bet Vlad has his ghost portals opened somewhere in his mansion," said Jimmy, changing the subject. "If we have any chance of defeating him, we've got to shut them down."

"Right," Danny nodded. "Let's start lookin' then."

They soon went to come to a hallway with a lot of doors and for no reason, Mystery Inc soon ran by one door and went into another.

"...I'm not even gonna ask." Atticus remarked.

As they walked, paintings hung on the walls and knight suits stood upright as if they were guarding something.

Jimmy looked carefully at the artwork and statues. "Vlad sure has quite the collection." he said.

"Personally, I don't think I would want a metal statue hangin' around my house." SpongeBob replied.

"I'd think it would be cool, then you can put the suit on and march around and pretend to fight other knights." Timmy piped up before he then posed, holding an imaginary sword and pointed it at Jimmy.

The genius did the same, smiling. "If we did get some medieval suits, then I would totally beat you, Turner."

"I don't think so, Neutron." The bucktooth kid replied.

"Un garde, then!" Jimmy challenged.

"Boys..." Cherry and Mo muttered.

"Knock it off, you two," replied Lionel. "We have bigger things to handle."

* * *

They then went to keep going along. The group soon turned a corner and came upon a spectacular sight; a single room with three enormous generators. They hummed and cracked as ghost energy flickered between their antennae.

"Whoa, this must be Vlad's ghost energy devices." Danny said.

"That sounds about right." Atticus nodded to that.

"Then let's take 'em out." said Leo, taking out his katanas.

Donnie turned to the others, but Jimmy and Timmy were still pretend-sword fighting with each other and Spongebob was watching intently.

"Guys!" Danny snapped.

The two kids stopped fighting and turned to the irked teen.

Jimmy then looked behind Danny and saw the devices. "Oh, you found them?" He then looked at the others. "I mean, yes, we found them! Great job, guys!"

Timmy and Danny gave the genius a dull look.

"All we have to do now is shut them down." Jimmy then continued. He then began walking towards the machines, but suddenly, out of nowhere, a large ghost bear with four arms dropped from above. It was followed by a two-headed ghost beaver and a mountain lion with two pairs of eyes.

"Whoa... That is one messed-up menagerie!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What am I even looking at?" Cherry asked. "Ugh..."

"I hate to hurt animals, but I might have to break that rule." Mo soon said.

"Looks like Vlad has talked these ecto-furballs into guarding his ghost energy plant." Danny scowled.

"Then I guess we better send these guys off to the pound," Timmy finished. "Right, Spongebob?"

The group looked behind him, but the sponge was gone. He turned back and gasped.

Spongebob was cautiously approaching the ravenous specter animals, extending his hand. "Aw, its okay, whittle guys. No one's gonna hurt ya." he cooed.

Raph face-palmed. "Does this guy have a death wish or what?!" he asked.

"Get away from them!" Leo called.

Suddenly, the four-armed bear lunged at the sponge and pinned him to the ground. As it raised its right paws to deliver the final blow, Danny shot an ecto beam at the beast and knocked it backwards. The two-headed beaver was next; it charged at Jimmy with its mouth open and screeching. The genius took out a taser like weapon and pointed it at the ghost. With a press of a button, the device crackled and shot out a beam of electricity, zapping the monster into submission. Finally, the four-eyed mountain lion sprang towards Timmy. The bucktooth kid pulled the trigger on his weapon and fired a glowing net, encasing and subduing the beast.

"Jimmy! Now!" Danny yelled.

The boy genius rushed to the energy coils. He opened one of the compartments and began working on the wires. Mo then decided to tie up the animals with her vines just to be safe.

"Okay, cutting off the power... Shutting down the devices and..." Jimmy said and with a twist of his wrist, the boy genius wretched away a bundle of power cords.

Their energy gone, the ghost energy devices began to shut down. Soon, the power plant grew dark and silent.

"All right!" Atticus beamed. "Now all we gotta do is face this Vlad guy."

"Where could he be?" asked Spongebob, still shaken by the specter beasts.

Danny thought for a moment. "My guess is somewhere upstairs. Let's go." he then said.

The heroic group thus headed back through the hallway and to the front. Climbing up the stairs, they soon came to another pair of doors. Without hesitating, the ghost teen kicked the door opened.

Inside the main room, it looked just like they had seen it since they first came to Danny's world. And sitting on a throne was the evil ghost himself, Vlad Plasmious. "Well, well, if it isn't Daniel and his little sidekicks." he snarled, getting up from his throne. "I see you were able to escape from the ghost prison."

"Sidekicks?!" Raph snapped. "Come over here and I'll show you a _real_ side-kick!"

"You know, maybe next time you should've sent us to Skulker's island; at least he would've been a better challenge," Danny sneered. "Anyway, it's time to give it up, Vlad! We've destroyed your ghost energy portals. It's all over, just give up."

"Do you really think destroying my ghost portals would hinder my goals?" Vlad laughed. "I can rebuild them and recover the energy. Besides, we now have enough energy to power our device!"

"Our device?" Danny asked. "The Syndicate is building something?"

"Oh, yes," answered Vlad, "and soon you will all bow down to the Syndicate and I will make myself ruler of this world and the Ghost Zone!"

"Man, Danny was right; you _are_ a messed-up fruit loop!" Mikey remarked.

Vlad growled as he hated that nickname before swiping his hand over to bribe Danny with. "Oh, but what about Maddie and Jack Fenton?" he then asked slyly. "Surely you won't risk their lives, hm?

"I'm not gonna let you treat them like puppets! This ends now!" The ghost teen glared as he stiffened and raised his fists, then flew towards Vlad with his fists in front of him.

The ghost man was able to dodge the attack by flying upwards. Before he hit the wall, Danny twisted up and chased after Vlad. The two of them were now flying above Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob's heads.

"What should we do now, guys?" SpongeBob asked nervously.

Jimmy watched the battle with increasing worry. "We have to help Danny, that's what," he then said. "Even if he has had experience with Vlad, he still puts up a good fight."

"Jimmy, you're speaking my language." Atticus said, going into a fighting stance.

"You and the rest of us," added Leo as his brothers readied their weapons. "Let's go, team!"

"The only thing we have to worry about is if Danny was knocked out," Timmy told the others. "Then we'd be doomed."

As if on cue, the ghost teen flew past them and crashed into the wall. The others quickly ran over to their fallen friend, only to realize he was unconscious.

Timmy got a scared look on his face. "Okay, we're doomed." he squeaked.

"Don't give up so easily, Bucky." Cherry told him.

"Yeah," said Donnie. "We're still _here_!"

Vlad glanced up to the others. "One kid down, 11 to go." he sneered, lifting his hand and preparing to fire a ghost ray.

Spinning his staff, Donnie smacked Vlad with it, causing him to lose his concentration, right before Mikey smacked him with his nunchakus.

Jimmy was about to back away but instead took another look at the lifeless Danny. A determined expression appeared on the genius's face and he took out his Tornado Blaster. The weapon fired and sent Vlad all the way to the opposing wall.

"That was close. Nice hit, Neutron." Timmy said with a sigh of relief.

Jimmy turned to the bucktooth kid. "Thanks, but we're not out of the doghouse yet." he replied, looking at Danny.

"How do we wake him up?" Mo wondered.

"Not by slapping him." Cherry said, making SpongeBob stop as he was doing just that.

"Hmm... Ah!" SpongeBob paused before he soon had an idea. Concentrating, Spongebob squeezed a glob of water from his forehead and onto his hands. He flung it at Danny's face.

The teen gasped and opened his eyes. "Gah!" he cried, but calmed down when he saw the relieved looks on the others' faces.

SpongeBob gave Danny a hug. "Buddy, you're awake! I thought that mean old Vlad had you."

The ghost hero gently pushed the sponge away from him and stood up. "Vlad's never had nothin' on me," he then said. "But it looks like he's too strong for us to handle."

"More or less," said Leo. "We did get him pretty good just now."

Jimmy looked at the far end of the wall and saw Vlad getting up and walking towards them. "I wonder what your parents would do at a time like this." he said.

"Well, they'd probably yell, 'Ghost!' and charge him with their weapons..." Danny trailed off as an idea struck him. Smiling, he said to the others, "That's it! Cover me, guys!" and shot off towards his family.

"What's he doing?" asked Mo.

Before Jimmy could answer, a beam of ghost energy cut him off. The rest of the group watched in horror as Vlad came flying towards them.

"Whatever Danny's planning, we have to trust him." Jimmy then said, aiming his Tornado Blaster again.

Timmy pulled out more Shooting Stars and Spongebob placed his Karate Gloves on his hands. The Turtles readied their weapons, and the group prepped their powers. In unison, they all charged at Vlad.

Meanwhile, Danny had reached his parents' whereabouts; both of them were still in a daze, obliviously to the action around them. "Sorry about this, Dad." Danny said as he went intangible and disappeared into Jack. The man stiffened at first, with glowing green eyes, but relaxed again, smiling.

BAM! An explosion knocked Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob off their feet and on their backs.

Vlad hovered above them, snarling, "Did you honestly think you could defeat me?" he then sneered, coming for the Turtles next.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" SpongeBob asked while shaking.

The evil ghost raised both of his hands above his head and formed a purple ball of ghost energy. Just as he was about to launch it at the group, a pair of metal gauntlets grabbed him by the torso and flung him to the wall. Looking up, the heroes and Vlad gasped. Towering over the group was Jack, with a sneer on his face and his eye's glowing green.

"Leave those kids alone!" he roared in Danny's voice and picked up the surprised Vlad.

"Catch, guys!" he yelled and tossed the evil ghost to the others.

Jimmy, Timmy, the Turtles, and SpongeBob smiled, ready this time. They shot their weapons at the defenseless ghost, attacking him with Shooting Stars, wind, ninja skills and karate chops. When he weakly floated over to Jack, the ghost hunter gave him a devastating uppercut, sending him up into the air and crashing on his throne, destroying it.

"You ever feel like we're just here watching all of this happen?" Cherry commented to Atticus, Mo, and Lionel.

"More or less, yeah," replied Lionel. "We'll probably get a chance to shine on the next challenge."

"Fair enough, I guess," Atticus said. "I know you're having fun though with the Ninja Turtles being here."

"Sure am!" Lionel nodded.

"Mr. Fenton, that was AMAZING!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"It's me, Danny," said Jack. "I took over my dad's body so I could use the Ghost Gauntlets."

"You can control people?" Timmy asked with a stare. "That's so cool!"

Jack suddenly stiffened and out flew Danny.

"It's called Overshadowing and, yeah, it is pretty cool." The ghost teen said as he landed on the ground.

The four gathered Danny's parents and placed them in a corner away from Vlad, who was starting to come to.

"I can't believe it!" The villain whined.

Danny chuckled and turned to the evildoer. "You better believe it, Vlad, you lost!"

Vlad then pressed a button and a green portal opened next to him. "Maybe," he sneered, "but once our device is completed, the Syndicate will be victorious. This is far from over, child, far, _far_ from over!" Before anyone could stop him, Vlad Plasmius disappeared into the portal, closing it.

"Oh no, that mean old Vlad got away!" SpongeBob gasped.

"At least the Fentons are safe." Timmy assured.

"That's a relief," Danny said, wiping his forehead. "But we better get outta here before my parents wake up."

"Ah, but I was looking forward to study their ghost hunting technology." Jimmy frowned in disappointment.

"Trust me, ghost teens and ghost hunters don't mix," Danny shook his head to that. "Let's just head back to your lab and save the other worlds."

* * *

The boy genius nodded and opened a portal. Once the group stepped through it, the vortex disappeared.

"At least that Vlad guy was taken care of." Mo said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we're in for an even tougher foe." said Lionel


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Jimmy's lab, the 12 heroes had just returned from Amity Park. The boy genius went to his computer and pulled up several images, a picture from each world. A big, green check mark was on a screenshot from Danny's world.

"Okay, we saved Amity Park," said Jimmy, looking at his comrades, "So, now we're done to four. Where to next?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, me, pick me!" SpongeBob beamed, jumping up and down, frantically waving one arm.

"Yes, SpongeBob...?" Jimmy replied as he awkwardly pointed at the excited sponge.

"How 'bout we go to Bikini Bottom?" SpongeBob smiled, acting more like a child than the children of the group. "Can we? Huh? Can we?"

"I don't see why not," Timmy said with a shrug. "Neutron, power up that portal and send us to Beanie's Button."

"It's Bikini Bottom." Atticus corrected.

Behind them, the portal hummed to life once more and opened another portal, this time swirling with blue energy. Timmy was about to jump through it but Jimmy stopped him.

"Wait, Turner! You do realize that Spongebob's home is underwater, right?" The boy genius asked.

The bucktooth kid's eyes widened. "Oh geez, I almost forgot. Then we better get into your submarine or use some scuba gear." he replied.

"Not to worry; I've got just the thing." Jimmy assured as he opened a drawer. After shuffling around said drawer, he took out some pieces of square, yellow gum and handed one to Timmy and one to Danny before the others.

"What's this?" Danny asked.

"It's my most useful invention I've ever made: Neutronic Air Gum. All you have to do is chew it and you'll be able to breathe and survive the pressures of underwater."

"Convenient!" Cherry commented.

"All right!" Timmy exclaimed as he popped the gum into his mouth. When he started chewing, though, the bucktooth kid got a weird look. "This doesn't taste very good, dude."

"I know, I'm still working on the flavor." Jimmy said as he began to chew his piece.

Once Danny had done the same, SpongeBob rushed over to the glowing portal. "C'mon, guys! We gotta stop Plankton and save my home!" The sponge then told the others eagerly.

"Well, here we go." Atticus said bravely.

And so the group followed Spongebob through the portal, which promptly closed.

* * *

A blue portal opened near SpongeBob's house and the group soon stepped on through.

Jimmy took a breath and grinned, pleased that his invention had worked once more. He then looked at Timmy and Danny, who were hesitantly holding theirs. "It's okay, guys. We'll be fine, I promise." assured the genius.

Danny was first, gasping and sighing. He blinked several times and smiled as he began to breathe naturally. "Hey, this is pretty cool."

Timmy, after doing the same, explored his surroundings. "I know, I can't believe we're at the bottom of the ocean." he then said.

"It gets a little less exhilarating after the fourth or fifth time." Lionel shrugged.

"The gum will last about five hours, plenty of time for us to save Bikini Bottom." Jimmy explained.

"Oh, I can't wait to introduce you guys to my friends; there's Patrick, and Sandy and Squidward and Mr.-" SpongeBob was too excited to hear him as he rambled on.

"Uh, SpongeBob, where is everybody?" interrupted Danny, looking around.

"Ooh, you're right, Danny," SpongeBob replied. "Too quiet. Too quiet."

"And it's wet!" Cosmo soon added. " _Too_ wet!"

"Maybe they were all captured by this Plankton guy." Timmy said out of worry.

"No, Timmy, I think it might be something else," SpongeBob shook his head. "I think someone has planned... A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR ME!"

"Stop him!" Atticus cried out.

Before the group could stop him, the excited sponge rushed over behind his house. "Surprise!" he cheered, but didn't see anyone. "Huh, not here," Spongebob then rushed to the top of an Easter Island house. "Surprise!" he yelled again, but no one was there. "Huh, not here either." Finally, Spongebob peeked behind a big rock. "Surprise!" he screamed, but, again, it was vacant. "Wow, they're hiding so well it'll take me forever to find them."

"I take back everything I said about Thor being a 'Baka'." Cherry commented.

"You shouldn't say that about him," Mo told Cherry. "He's your friend."

"Whatever." Lionel shrugged.

"Uh, I don't think they're hiding, SpongeBob," Jimmy sighed. "I think they're-"

"Surprise!" A voice called.

The 12 slowly turned around to the voice and saw they were surrounded by robots holding long, metal shafts and rolling on track wheels.

"Is it a costume party?" SpongeBob asked with a smile.

"I don't think those are costumes..." Danny warned as his fists began to glow.

Before the robots could strike, a "HI-YAAA!" came from behind the machines and one of them was split in half. When the two halves fell, a squirrel dressed in an astronaut suit stood with her hands raised.

"C'mon, SpongeBob, let's get outta here!" The squirrel warned with a Western accent.

"Sandy!" exclaimed SpongeBob. "I knew you won't be late for my birthday party!"

"Spongebob, your birthday is three months away," Sandy rolled her eyes. "Now bring yer little friends and follow me!"

"That's probably the biggest squirrel I've ever seen." Atticus said.

"Um, may I suggest getting rid of these metal abominations first?" Jimmy suggested as he stepped forward.

"Can do, pardner!" Sandy smiled as she then leaped into the air and kicked one of the robots down.

Danny did the same with another and Jimmy blasted the others with his Tornado Blaster, which produced a torrent of bubbles. After all the robots were disabled, Sandy led the group down the road. They passed several odd-shaped buildings and motorboats with wheels. The road itself was deserted, with the occasional scallop flying by. At last, the gang reached a treasure chest shaped, wooden building with a clam-shell sign that said, 'THE KRUSTY KRAB'.

"What's a 'Krusty Krab'?" Timmy asked.

"I was gonna say that." Atticus added.

"Why, its the greatest restaurant in the whole sea!" SpongeBob beamed to them. "Because it serves the greatest food in the whole sea: the Krabby Patty!"

"Sounds unappetizing..." Lionel winced as his face turned green.

"Which is...?" Danny then asked the sponge.

"It's the most delicious patty you'll ever taste!" SpongeBob beamed as he drooled out of excitement.

"Spongebob, this ain't the time for talkin' 'bout food!" Sandy interrupted as she began to explain, "Here's what's happenin', y'all; Plankton's kidnapped everyone in Bikini Bottom along with the restaurant owner, Mr. Krabs."

"Oh, no!" SpongeBob cried.

"He's plannin' to make Krabs talk and get the secret recipe for the Krabby Patty," Sandy continued. "Even worse, the one-eyed varmint is havestin' all the jellyfish for their sting."

"Those poor jellyfish!" SpongeBob added out of terror.

"You all are gonna have to infiltrate Plankton's factory and find those harvesters." Sandy soon concluded.

"And save the jellyfish!" SpongeBob then finished.

"Uh... Right... Save the jellyfish." Atticus replied.

"Next, find and stop Plankton before he gets the recipe." Sandy then said.

"And save Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob then added.

"Somehow, I feel like that last part will bite me later." Cherry said as she didn't seem to like Mr. Krabs already.

Timmy was amazed. "Ooh, this sounds like a spy movie," he then beamed. "Do we get any spy stuff?"

"Timmy-" Danny started, annoyed that the bucktooth kid wasn't taking any of this seriously, but the squirrel cut him off.

"You're smart, kid," Sandy said to Timmy. "As a matter of fact, you'll rendezvous with an insider. His name is Agent Star."

"Ooh, Agent Star," SpongeBob's eyes widened in awe. "I wonder who that would be?"

"There's a shortcut through Jellyfish Fields to Plankton's factory," Sandy soon pointed out West. "I'll stay here and cover y'all."

"Got it, Sandy!" SpongeBob saluted. He then turned to his friends and said, "Follow me, guys!"

The group soon trotted off towards Jellyfish Fields with SpongeBob leading the way.

* * *

Soon, the heroes arrived at Jellyfish Fields. It was filled with rolling hills and soft, green seagrass. Coral trees and rocks sparsely dotted the landscape.

Spongebob breathed in deeply with a sigh. "Jellyfish Fields; one of the best places in the entire ocean." he then remarked.

"You said the same thing about the Krusty Krab." Jimmy pointed out.

"I know," SpongeBob replied. "The thing is that there's a whole bunch of awesome places in Bikini Bottom."

Then he spied a pink jellyfish buzzing through the water. Without hesitating, SpongeBob took out a butterfly net and raced towards the sea jelly. He caught it in the net with a single swing. Rushing back to the others, he carefully picked up his prize by the head, its tentacles swinging wildly. "Isn't she a beaut?" he then beamed.

Timmy reached out to touch the jellyfish. "Hey, this guy's kinda-... OW!" A sharp pain went through his hand as the sea jelly zapped him.

SpongeBob lost his grip on the jelly and it swam away. "Timmy!" he scolded, "Be careful! Jellyfish are very sensitive and don't like being poked."

"Will you quit worrying 'bout that sea wasp and look what it did to my hand?!" Timmy snarled.

Danny took a quick glance at the boy's hand; there were no markings. "I think you're gonna be okay, Timmy." he said dully. "Anyway, we better get movin'! SpongeBob, lead on!"

The sea sponge nodded and marched forth. As the 12 traversed the fields,

Spongebob couldn't help but sing a song, "Oh, it's a gonna be a great adventure, We're gonna see so many things!, What will we find that will change us forever?, Treasure? Monsters? Or a big secret?, But we can't forget, why we're here in the first place:, We're here to save our worlds together!, 'Cuz we're the best of friends!~"

As the sponge sang, Danny covered his ears, Timmy rolled his eyes and Jimmy tried his best to concentrate on the trail ahead. Then Spongebob came up to Timmy and nudged him.

"C'mon, Timmy, sing with me!" SpongeBob gleamed.

"No, thanks, dude." Timmy grumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked, turning to the boy genius. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm not a very good singer." Jimmy shook his head with a smile.

"No." Cherry replied.

"No thanks." said Mo.

"Hm... Nah." said Atticus.

"Forget it." said Lionel.

"You know, SpongeBob," said Leo. "The idea of a covert mission is to be _quiet_."

"Ooh, you're right, Leo," SpongeBob said with wide eyes. "I almost forgot about that. I'll pipe down then." he then continued to stride forward.

"It was that easy?" Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo sweat-dropped together with a mumble.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had come upon a particularly large harvester. The machine had a huge net in the back with a long tube connecting it. It didn't look like it was on, so the group quietly tiptoed around the vehicle.

"Shh!" SpongeBob whispered, putting a finger to his mouth. "Be quiet, guys; there's a harvester."

"No kiddin'." Timmy whispered back.

"I wonder where that secret agent Sandy was talking about is?" Jimmy mumbled to himself.

The group had just made it to the other side of the harvester, until...

" **HIYA, SPONGEBOB!** "

"Patrick Star... Agent Star..." Lionel rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Standing in front of them was a pink, fat starfish wearing floral print swim trunks. He had a happy, dopey look on his face.

"Patrick?!" SpongeBob exclaimed. He got down from Danny's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Sandy made me a secret agent, but don't tell anyone! Ahaha!" Patrick cheered in his dopey voice.

Timmy slapped his head, lowering his weapon. "Don't tell me this is Agent Star."

"Okay, I won't tell ya." replied Raph.

"Shh!" Cosmo shushed, as the laser gun. "It's supposed to be a secret!"

"Pat, you better get outta here," SpongeBob said, continuing to talk to his friend. "That harvester could start up any minute and-" The sponge's eyes suddenly grew wide in fear. Stammering, he pointed behind Patrick.

"What?" asked the sea star.

A large shadow then loomed over him. Patrick turned around to see the harvester come alive, its vacuum tube aimed at Spongebob's pink friend.

"Is this the harvester you guys were talkin' about?" Patrick asked, unfazed.

Before anyone could protect Patrick, the machine sucked the confused starfish through the tube and deposited him in the basket.

"Well, he's dead." Cherry commented offhandedly.

"Patrick! NO!" SpongeBob screamed as he rushed over, but the harvester was already making its way toward's Plankton's factory at top speed.

Inside the basket, the heroes could hear Patrick. "Hehehe, that tickles... OUCH! Hey!... OMF! Hahaha!"

The group could only watch helplessly as the machine rolled quickly over the hills and was disappearing fast.

The sea star's voice thus began to fade away. "Oh, ouch! Cut that out! Omf Sponge-... OW!... SpongeBob, help!"

Once the machine was out of sight, SpongeBob collapsed to the ground and sobbed. "WAAAAHHHH! Not Patrick! AHHGIGIGIGIAHHAH!"

The others watched awkwardly at the crying sponge.

Then Danny stepped forward and placed a hand on Spongebob's shoulder. "Don't worry, dude, we'll get Patrick back. Right now, let's stick to the plan." The ghost teen assured.

SpongeBob sniffed and looked up at the teen. Just seeing his assured face made the sponge feel much better. The sponge bravely stood up. "You're right, Danny. We can save him later. Let's get to Plankton's factory first." he exclaimed.

The group soon followed the tracks left by the harvester at a fast pace with Danny leading the team when suddenly, a sharp cliff appeared before him. He stopped before he could fall and was flailing his arms to keep his balance.

"Don't move... Don't make a sound..." Cherry said through her teeth.

* * *

Suddenly, the others bumped right behind them, causing all of them to fall off of the cliff and SpongeBob tripped over a rock which sent them falling. CRASH! The heroes now found themselves on top of one another.

"Ooh! Wait a minute!" Lionel said as he and the others fell and soon put Cherry on top so she wouldn't land first and get squashed by the others.

"Huh... Alrighty then." said Mo.

The naive sponge was still screaming, "AAAAHHHHHohhhhhh..." SpongeBob then realized. Hey, we've stopped fallin'! I thought that chasm was gonna be our gravesite."

"We've appeared to have landed on a ship." Jimmy said as he poked his head out.

"No, really, I thought we were gonna take a dirt nap." piped up Timmy sarcastically.

As the team conversed, an irritated Danny tapped his fingers. Finally, he had enough and yelled, "How 'bout you guys continue this conversation after you GET OFF ME?!" His shouting caused the others to jump off of him immediately.

Once they all stood up, the group realized Jimmy was right; they were on some sort of wooden ship, complete with masts and a captain's quarter room. But something was wrong; the ship seemed to be glowing a ghostly green.

"This ship looks familiar, but I can't really place it." SpongeBob remarked as he looked around, rubbing his chin.

"I'd help you out if I knew anything about it myself." Cherry said to him.

"Who cares?" Timmy replied. "Let's get outta here before-"

They soon heard dark laughter which sounded to that of a pirate. A ghostly howl permeated throughout the deck. Suddenly, in front of the heroic group, a green cloud phased through the floor and took the shape of a human-like pirate captain. His body glowed with the same eerie green as the ship.

"Greetings... Captain..." Cherry waved nervously.

"Avast! Ye landlubbers had just boarded the ship of the Flying Dutchman! Now ye will be me crew, for all of eternity! BAHAHAHAHA!" The pirate ghost laughed again and pointed at the gang.

"Yeah, no thanks, Jerk Sparrow." retorted Raph.

"Hiya, Dutchy!" SpongeBob greeted.

The Flying Dutchman opened one eye and, seeing the happy sponge, let out a groan. "Ar, not you again, Spongebob. All right, you can go, but the rest of ye stay!"

"Sorry, Mr. Dutchman, but I can't leave my friends, so I guess you're stuck with me again," SpongeBob shook his head. "But I've been practicing my pirate voice! Watch!" The sponge then cleared his throat and growled, "Yar, har, arr matey!"

The group just stared, dumbfounded.

"Ar, I would give anything to have me old crew back and not be stuck with a bunch of scurvy dogs like ye!" whined the ghost pirate.

"Yeah, well, we're rubber and you're glue!" Cherry soon remarked.

Danny suddenly got an idea. "Wait, you would let us go if we got your old crew back?" he then asked.

"Yar, but me crew be the roughest, meanest bunch in the sea," The Flying Dutchman sneered. "What makes ye think that they will listen to a bunch of landlubbers like you?"

"Oh, I've got a lot of experience with making ghosts do whatever I want." Danny crossed his arms over his puffed out chest, trying to sound brave and cool.

The ghost pirate considered and finally said, "All right, if you get me old crew back, I'll let ye and yer friends go," he then said. "Me crew is over yonder deep in Jellyfish Caverns, not far from here."

"Jellyfish Caverns?" SpongeBob asked. "I know where it is!"

"Cool!" Timmy smiled to that. "Then lead the way, Sponge!"

As the 12 got off of the ship, the Flying Dutchman hollered, "One more thing; don't even think about escapin' 'cause I'm keepin' me eyes on ye. If you do-"

"'We'll be your crew for all of eternity'!" Jimmy interrupted as he imitated the ghost pirate. "We get it!"

"Don't worry, Dutchy!" SpongeBob called back as the 12 headed to Jellyfish Caverns. "We'll be back in a jiff!"

* * *

The team was soon standing in front of the entrance to Jellyfish Caverns. The cave looked pretty dark inside despite being afternoon under the ocean. Spongebob turned his head to the side and cupped his ear. "I can hear talking in there." he said after a while.

"Do you think it could be the Dutchman's crew?" Timmy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Danny replied as he started walking into the cave.

The others followed after the ghost teen.

As they trudged deeper into the cave, the talking grew louder. Jimmy suddenly spied light coming from around a corner. Thinking fast, Danny grabbed the genius, Timmy and SpongeBob and became invisible along with the Ninja Turtles and the adventure group.

Jimmy studied his vanishing body. "Good idea, Danny." he whispered.

Still making contact with the group, the ghost teen crept forward and the four peeked around the corner. There in a small opening of the cave were five ghost-fish pirates. Two of them had eye patches, one had a hook for a fin, another wore a bandanna and the biggest of the gang had an anchor tattoo on his bare arm. All of them were sitting on rocks and conversing with one another.

"Wow... That looks a bit twisted..." Cherry said. "Fish pirates."

"Ye think the Dutchman found a crew to replace us yet?" asked the hooked-fin fish, picking his teeth with said hook.

The tattooed brute snorted and spat on the ground. "I doubt it; that piece of seaweed could barely command his ship, much less handle a bunch of scurvy dogs like us."

One of the eye-patched pirates took a swig of his grog and let out a disgusting burp. "Aye, it's smooth sailin' from here on out, lads."

Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, the Turtles, Team C.A.M.-Leon, and SpongeBob suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Not for us it isn't!" Danny snarled.

The crew jumped in surprise.

"Who in the blazes are you?!" cried the bandanna-head fish angrily.

"The Flying Dutchman made us his new crew; something we don't wanna be," continued Danny, "We're here to bring you guys back to him."

"Oh, no! This bunch is gonna make us the Dutchman's crew again!" One of the pirate fish cowered.

They stood silent for a moment until the five burst out laughing. The heroes waited patiently for them to stop.

Finally the biggest fish sighed and said, "Do ye lads really think ye're gonna persuade us into joining the Dutchman again?"

"That's the basic idea, yeah." said Lionel.

"So, if you don't mind, we'll be on our way." Cherry added.

"WELL, YE BE WRONG!" The brute roared.

"I'll handle this." Atticus smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"You mean we'll _all_ handle this," said Lionel. "The rest of you guys can take five."

"Hmm... All right, we'll work together," Atticus replied. "With the power of friendship."

"You sound cheesy when you say that." Cherry commented.

"Nyah!" Atticus stuck his tongue out at her.

The other pirate fish soon took out their weapons while the brute fish cracked his knuckles with a dangerous smile.

"You ready?" asked Mo.

"When _aren't_ we?" Lionel replied, conjuring a pair of pies to throw.

The two gangs suddenly clashed. The sounds of swords clashing and punching permeated the cave. After a couple of minutes, there was silence...

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

The Flying Dutchman was reading a book in his quarter room on the ship. "Those lads don't know what they got themselves into." he then sneered as he got up to look at his pocket watch.

Suddenly there was loud shouting, "HEY, DUTCHY! WE'RE BACK!"

The ghost captain appeared on the ship's deck. Standing in front of him was Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, the Turtles and Spongebob, along with Team C.A.M.-Leon , looking exhausted but proud.

"Here's... Your crew... Back," panted Atticus. He tossed the Dutchman five tied up fish pirates.

They struggled against their bindings until the captain fired a ghost ray and cut the ropes, freeing the fish.

As he watched his crew groggily stand up, the Flying Dutchman laughed. "ARHARHAR! So you landlubbers were able to get me crew back. A deal's a deal; ye all are free."

The group wistfully cheered, but the captain wasn't finished: "NOW GET YER BEHINDS OFF OF ME SHIP!"

The heroes staggered quickly over the ship and landed on the ground below.

Above them, the Flying Dutchman was barking orders. "As for you scurvy seadogs, GET BACK TO WORK! HOIST THE SAIL! RAISE THE ANCHOR!"

"I just love a happy ending." Raph smirked.

"So long!" waved Spongebob as the ship sailed away. The anchor, however, dragged along the sand and crashed through a rock pile.

"I SAID _RAISE_ THE ANCHOR, YE NINCOMPOOPS!" roared the angry captain.

Danny, looking through the hole in the rocks, noticed Plankton's factory not too far away. "Guys, look!" he said, pointing.

"That's Plankton's factory, alright." Jimmy smiled.

"And its not very far, either." Timmy added as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Look out, Plankton," SpongeBob said as he and his friends made their way to the lair. "Your butt's about to be kicked!"

"That's probably the coolest thing he's ever said." Cherry remarked.

Everyone nodded as they headed to Plankton's factory.

* * *

Soon, they had reached the factory due to narrative convenience. Its enormous, steel doors stood tightly shut with a huge, metal beam acting as a lock. Danny walked up to the doors and tried to lift the beam. With a grunt, he flung it to the side and it fell with a CLANK! Stepping back, Danny delivered a powerful kick to the doors, but they held their ground and the teen yelped in pain.

"You okay?" SpongeBob asked as he rushed up to Danny.

Danny was still holding his foot and hopping up and down on the other. "Darn it! I thought they would open that way!" he growled.

"Lemme try." said Jimmy. He took out his watch and shot a small laser at the doors.

The powerful energy of light carved a circle lit with red. After completing it, the genius pushed the hole forward and it fell to the ground inside the factory. Stepping through the hole, he did a quick scan of the room before motioning his friends to come. Once they were all inside, the true scale of Plankton's plan was revealed. There were three large tanks filled with buzzing jellyfish inside. Attached on their sides were long tubes and a single door hatch in each one. An antennae-like contraption sparked above the trapped sea jellies.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Plankton was using those jellyfish to take out their sting." Mo frowned firmly as she hated animals being abused.

"We need to figure out a way to free these guys." Danny said as he placed a hand on one of the glass tanks.

"HELP!" A voice called out, making the group spin around.

"What was that?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob then spied something on the metal shelf. "Guys!" he then pointed out for them.

The heroes followed the sponge's gaze and saw the pink starfish they had met earlier. He was trapped inside a giant, glass bottle.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob said happily. "Don't worry, buddy; we'll get you outta there in a jiffy!"

He then made his way to his trapped friend, climbing up one of the shelves to get to the other. The four humans, four turtles, and one interdimensional imp-boy followed him haphazardly, leaping and swinging over gaps. Finally, they made it to Patrick.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," cheered the sea star. "Now we can have a party!"

SpongeBob climbed to the top of the bottle. "The party can wait, Pat. Let's get you outta here, first." he said before he noticed that the top had no cap or cork on it, but the neck was too narrow for Danny, Jimmy, or Timmy to slip through.

The ghost teen tapped the glass. "Want me to phase through and get Patrick?" he suggested.

"Nah, I got it." SpongeBob said and, to the amazement of his friends, was able to squeeze his squishy body through and grab Patrick. He then made his way up the bottle neck and popped out, landing with the pink sea star in his arms.

"Haha!" Patrick laughed in his dopey voice. "That was fun! Do it again!"

"Yeah, Thor is _not_ as dim as this dude." replied Lionel.

Thor glanced over.

"That's a compliment for you." Atticus told him.

"Ah! Yes, thanks." Thor then said.

"No problem." Lionel replied.

"Maybe later," SpongeBob said as he put his friend down, "But its too dangerous to be around here, Pat. You should go."

"Aw, but I wanted to save the world with you, SpongeBob." Patrick soon looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, buddy..." SpongeBob sniffled as he tried to hold back tears.

Then the two burst into tears and held one another. Atticus and Thor both sweat-dropped from that.

"Wait, when did _Thor_ get here?" asked Lionel.

"Hi, guys." Thor smiled and waved.

"Where did you come from and don't say the hospital?" Cherry demanded.

"I... Don't know..." Thor replied, scratching his head. "I came over to Cherry's house, but no one was there. I was about to leave, and then suddenly the TV pulled me in."

"Oh. Okay..." Mo replied.

"Guys, I appreciate all this drama, but we've got a situation here." said Donnie gently.

"You're right," SpongeBob said as he wiped his eyes. "Go on, Patrick, get outta here."

Patrick bit his lower lip but turned and ran through the hole in the doors, disappearing quickly for an obese sea star.

"Okay, guys, let's free these jellyfish now." SpongeBob then bravely said as he turned back to his friends.

The group walked over to one of the hatches. Spongebob tried to turn the wheel but it refused to budge. Danny, Timmy, and Jimmy grabbed onto it.

"Okay, on three, we turn it to the left." Danny said, bracing himself.

"Why left?" Timmy asked with uncertainty.

"'Righty tighty, lefty loosy'," SpongeBob squeaked. "That's how I remember it."

"1... 2..." Jimmy started the countdown.

The heroes' muscles tensed with anticipation.

"3!"

With a grunt, they pulled on the latch with all their strength. Finally, it gave way and the door opened. As he widened the hatch, SpongeBob looked at all the jellyfish.

"You're all free, guys!" The sponge beamed. "We'll get the others out, too!"

"Please don't sting us." Cherry begged.

The jellyfish seemed to understand the little sponge and buzzed over their heads and out the hole in the door. With one tank opened, the heroes did the same with the others. Once all the sea jellies were freed, Jimmy turned to his comrades.

"Now that all those cnidarians are free, we can find Plankton." Jimmy soon said.

"I thought they were jellyfish?" Cherry remarked.

"A cnidarian is an aquatic invertebrate animal." Atticus said.

"Oh... I knew that." Cherry replied.

The group soon raced up the stairs.

"We're coming, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"I'm still unsure if I wanna save him." Cherry said about Mr. Krabs.

"Well, that's what heroes do," said Leo. "They save people... Even if they _don't_ like them."

* * *

The group reached the top of the factory and scanned the area. They had arrived at the roof with a grand view of Bikini Bottom.

"I wonder where Plankton might be?" asked Timmy, looking around.

" **BLAST IT, EUGENE!** "

The heroes turned at the yelling and looked up. On a platform above them, a one-eyed, green creature had a red crab wearing a sailor's uniform on a table, strapped down.

Plankton jumped onto Mr. Krabs' chest. "I've tried being reasonable, and I've even tried being unreasonable," he snarled, "but you still won't give up the secret recipe. WHY!?"

"Plankton!" exclaimed SpongeBob.

The one-eyed protozoa spun to face the intruders. "What?! SpongeBob?!" he growled.

The courageous sponge stood tall. "That's right, it's us! Now you let Mr. Krabs go! What would your mother think?" he scolded.

An evil smile grew on Plankton's face. "Oh, I think she would be very proud of me. And I've got a special surprise for you brats."

"Ooh, really! What is it?" SpongeBob asked as his face brightened.

"No doubt it's nothing good." said Mikey.

The evil protozoa pressed a button on a remote and from a secret trapdoor a large, mechanical, green crab rose up. After the raising platform stopped, Plankton raced over and jumped into the seat. The machine suddenly sprang to life and launched down onto the roof were the heroes were.

"Here he comes, guys!" Jimmy warned as he took out his weapon.

Cosmo and Wanda transformed into a ray gun for Timmy, Danny's fists began to glow with green ghost fire and SpongeBob quickly retrieved his bubble solution, wand, and karate gloves. The mechanical crab lashed out with its huge claws, but the four nimbly dodged the attack. Danny rose into the air and shot a powerful ghost ray from his hands. Although the hit almost knocked the machine off its feet, it was able to recover quickly and stomped it feet. The shaking caused Timmy to lose his balance and landed on his behind. As he was lying there, the robot clamped its claw around his torso and lifted him up. SpongeBob watched in horror but quickly blew some bubbles at one of the connectors in the crab's arm, causing it to malfunction and drop the bucktooth kid.

"Ugh... We gotta do something!" Cherry said.

"I have an idea." SpongeBob smiled to her.

"Yikes." Cherry mumbled.

"Jimmy, I need to use your Tornado Blaster thingy!" SpongeBob soon yelled out.

"Time to kick this Krazy Krab's butt: Power Rangers style!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Ooh, you have an idea too?" SpongeBob smiled to Lionel.

"Shell yeah!" Lionel replied, unsheathing a sword to slice off one of Krazy Krab's legs.

The machine, now wet with the solution, began to spark and smoke. Finally, it collapsed in a heap with a surprised Plankton climbing out.

"That was awesome, Sponge!" exclaimed Timmy as he, Danny, and Jimmy raced to his side.

"Hey, I helped stall it." remarked Lionel.

Spongebob beamed a, "Thanks," and eyed the evil protozoa. "There, Plankton, now what will your mother think?"

"You're right, Spongebob," sighed Plankton as he climbed out of his failed invention. "Being evil is no fun. I want to do better; I can change!"

"That's it, let it all out." SpongeBob said.

"He's totally lying..." remarked Cherry.

"OF _COURSE_ I'M LYING, FOOLS!" Plankton roared as he felt irked. "I can't believe you fell for that. Everything about me changing and my mother, when will you people learn?"

"I didn't believe ya for a second, Cyclops." Cherry snorted.

Before he could continue, there was a yell and BAM! Patrick landed on top of the one-eyed villain.

"Hey, the starfish got to save the day." Cherry remarked.

"Pat! Where'd you come from?" SpongeBob asked, happy and surprised.

"Uh... Up there..." Patrick scratched his head before pointing up.

"Mmf..." grunted a squashed Plankton.

Patrick stood up and looked at his behind. The protozoa was stuck to his pants like chewed up gum.

Plankton pushed off of the pink starfish and landed on the ground. "Blegh! I need a bath!" he sickened as he brushed off his body. But then he turned and smirked at the group. "I may have lost the battle, but the Evil Syndicate will win the war; our doomsday device has more than enough energy to get up and running. Nothing can stop us!" As he gloated, he took out a small helicopter device and flew away. **"NOTHINNNNNG!** "

"Cripes... What a sore loser..." Thor remarked.

After the villain disappeared, SpongeBob looked at his friends in fear. "D-D-Did he say that they w-w-were building a d-d-d-doomsday device?" he asked shaking.

"Uh-huh." Timmy answered in the same worried tone as the sponge's.

Danny pounded a fist into his hand. "Well, we can't just sit here and panic-"

"I can!" interrupted Patrick.

"We have to stop them!" Danny continued on that.

Jimmy nodded as he opened the portal to his lab. "And stop them we will, Danny. Remember, we're all in this together."

Something about that phrase warmed the heroes' hearts.

"Next stop, New York!" Raph exclaimed.

"New York..." Cherry said. "The American city."

"Ah, that's right, you guys are Japanese..." Donny said.

"Well, in this incarnation anyway." Mo replied.

"So let's get a move on!" said Mikey. "Maybe we can show you Murakami's! He's got this awesome dish called pizza gyoza, and you haven't lived until you tried that!"

The others looked to each other before shrugging as they went to move along.

"Pizza Gyoza..." Atticus said. "Sounds like something Thor would whip up in the cafeteria's kitchen when he complained about their cooking and they challenged him to see if he could do better."

"I guess we'll find out soon." replied Lionel as the heroes stepped through the portal and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Patrick asked. "No party?"

"Well, Thor, I'll give you a quick recap of what's going on." Cherry said.

"No need," Thor said, taking out his phone and playing with it a bit to see a story publishing site. " _'Cherry and her friends get more than what they bargain for when they end up in a parallel world and must team up with outrageous characters such as Danny Phantom, SpongeBob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, and Timmy Turner, and TMNT? Find out what happens more in this epic crossover adventure'_!"

"That's one way to sum things up..." Lionel remarked.

Shortly after Jimmy put in the coordinates for Manhattan, another portal appeared and the heroes entered it.

* * *

Raph took a whiff of the air. "Ah, New York, New York... It's a shell of a town!"

The group was soon approached by a red-headed teenage girl.

"Guys, you showed up just in time!" she exclaimed.

Donnie's eyes lit up. "April!" he exclaimed, before seeing everyone smirking at him. He cleared his throat and tried to sound professional. "So... What's the situation?"

"It's Shredder," explained April. "He's got some new strain of mutagen and he's using it to enhance his mutants!"

"Oh, my!" SpongeBob gasped. "That sounds horrible!"

"Um, you guys make some new friends?" April soon asked the Turtles, seeing the other group.

"It's a long story." Raph replied.

"...Right," said April. "Anyways, Shredder is at the TCRI building, but he's got his mutants, Footbots and Kraangdroids out looking for you."

"No problem, April," said Leo. "We've beat 'em before, and we'll do it again."

"And we're gonna help out." Cherry said.

"Well, that sounds good," April replied. "I just hope you guys can handle Shredder."

"Can't be that bad, right?" Atticus said, getting ready to fight like in a karate lesson. "I'm a stealthy black belt."

"We'll see," replied Leo. "Okay, team, let's move it!"

And on that, April waved to them as the group raced off into the city. "Good luck, guys!" she then called out.

"Luck's got nuthin' to do with it!" Cherry replied.

Atticus soon sang a song to himself from speeding up along the way which was a song from a _Sonic the Hedgehog_ game.

* * *

A few minutes into their run, the group spotted some Kraangdroids.

"Kraang, it is the Turtles, as well as ones who are not Turtles." said the first one.

"The one called Shredder has instructed Kraang to eliminate the Turtles and anyone associated with the Turtles." said the second.

They both took out their laser blasters and opened fire, and the group quickly scrambled, with Cherry taking off the first one's head using her battle-fan, and Lionel turning the second one into a centipede.

"Nice one." Atticus smiled.

"I guess I'm getting the hang of this crime-fighting thing." Cherry smirked.

"Ooh, very clever," remarked a voice with a Spanish accent. "You took out some mindless machines, but let's see how you handle _us_."

Out of the shadows emerged two mutants: one was a man-sized muscular canine, and the second was a magenta-colored fish with robotic legs and a breathing apparatus on his back.

"Dogpound and Fishface..." Donnie muttered.

"Never heard of ya." Atticus soon said to the mutants.

"Oh, you _will_." said Dogpound evilly as he suddenly transformed into a skeletal-looking wolf-creature.

"Okay, guys, let's take these creeps down." said Thor fiercely.

"Right behind ya on that." added Danny.

Thor and Danny soon used thunder magic and ghost fighting to go up against the mutants.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Thor yelled out.

"You get that from _Kung Fu Panda_?" Atticus asked.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they got that from me." Thor replied, smarmy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishface was battling Lionel, Cherry, and Mo.

"You are gonna make one ugly fillet!" Lionel remarked as he swiped at the mutant piranha.

"Think you can stop _me_?" asked Fishface as he spun Mo and Cherry around, tango-style. "I will slap you like a salmon! I will flush you like a flounder! I will give you BASS TO MOUTH!"

Lionel snickered at that.

"I am utterly repulsed!" Cherry replied.

Mo soon stomped on the ground in front of her, making a piece of the earth come out with Fishface on it before sending him crashing into an alley as she seemed to use earth-bending. Fishface groaned in pain before Jimmy used his Tornado Blaster to send him spinning into a dumpster.

"You can earth-bend?" Atticus asked Mo.

"Oh, yeah," Mo smiled bashfully. "I found out about that around last week."

"Well... I think we just put this dog down!" Danny replied as he finished off Dogpound with another ghost ray, knocking the monstrous mutt down for the count.

"Okay, guys, we've wasted enough time," said Leo. "Next stop, TCRI!"

"TCRI!" The others repeated and came that way.

"I'm nervous to meet this Shredder guy," SpongeBob said nervously. "We have a Tattletale Strangler back home."

"Tattletale Strangler?" Atticus, Mo, and Lionel asked.

"Does he strangle people who try to turn him into the police?" Cherry deadpanned a bit.

SpongeBob gasped from that. "You've heard of him?!"

"Sure, why not?" Cherry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, Ol' Shredhead would probably make this guy look like a teddy bear by comparison," replied Mikey as they soon arrived at the TCRI building.

"All right!" Atticus said as he jumped out. "I'm here to give you a swift kick of Action, Mr. Shred Head!"

"I got this." said Lionel.

* * *

After a relatively long elevator ride, the group soon found themselves on the TCRI rooftop, facing down the Shredder.

"So, Turtles..." The villain scowled behind his mask. "You have come, and brought friends. Good; I wish to have an audience for your demise."

"Yeah, well, the party'll have to stop with us kicking your butt!" Cherry glared. "I am more than just a pretty face against whatever evil plot you're cooking up in your kitchen of carnage!"

"Ooh, nice." Lionel complimented.

"Very well, then..." said Shredder as he took out a canister full of a glowing green substance.

"He's got Ooze!" Raph exclaimed.

Shredder unscrewed the canister lid, tipped his mask down and poured the entire vial down his throat.

"He's crazy!" yelped Donnie. "Who knows what that could do to him?!"

Shredder grunted as he began to transform. Soon, he had turned into a bulky, monstrous creature: the Super Shredder. " **COME, TURTLES! COME AND MEET YOUR END!** " he roared.

"He's big!" Atticus called out.

"He's mean!" Mo added.

"Ugh, he's gross." Cherry grimaced.

"He's ugly, too!" Lionel added. "And an easier target!"

"I wish you guys had some cool ninja stuff." Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda.

The two soon waved their wands to make Timmy look a bit like Young Goku with a white GI with black wrist bands and matching shoes with his trademark pink hat and he soon looked more anime-esque like Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Thor.

"How oddly familiar..." said Lionel.

"Alrighty, the weak point is usually the heart," said Mikey. "But all I can see is that gross, raisin-looking thing in his chest!"

"Close enough!" said Mo. "It'll hafta do!"

"Right!" The group replied as they soon went in.

Luckily SpongeBob knew karate so he knew just how to help as they all began to ambush Super Shredder. Super Shredder roared as he swatted at SpongeBob before he was blindsided by Danny's ghost ray.

"Betcha didn't think you could get hit by a ghost, huh?" Danny smirked.

Super Shredder roared again as he lunged, only to get hit by Jimmy's Tornado Blaster and thrown around.

"Hey, guys, don't leave out the good stuff for us!" Raph smirked.

" **YOU'RE A BIGGER FOOL THAN YOU REALIZE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON IN THIS FORM!** " Super Shredder deeply scowled.

"Maybe, but we're not facing you alone!" said Leo. "Alright, Ninjas, let's take him down!"

"It's Ninja Time!" Atticus called out, breaking out into his karate uniform.

"MIYAZAKI!" Timmy yelled out as he soon jumped out at Shredder and went flying against the villain.

Shredder smacked Timmy away, but Donnie slapped him with his bo staff, allowing Danny to blast him in the heart, making him flash red and wince.

"Ooh... Right in the heart." Mo cringed slightly.

"Who knew that Shredder even had one?" Atticus remarked.

"Figures it'd be all gross and shriveled," said Mikey. "Suits him perfectly."

"YOU FOOLS!" Shredder grunted out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"The heart stops here!" Atticus proclaimed with a bow.

Shredder suddenly dropped to his knees, clutching his sides as his body flashed red. He then regurgitated his mutagen, changing back to normal. Everyone soon gathered around.

* * *

"We did it! We did it!" SpongeBob cheered.

Cherry glanced over in slight annoyance.

"I said we?" SpongeBob smiled innocently.

"That's one more bad guy stomped!" said Donnie.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered.

"Nice moves," Atticus said to Timmy. "I like your choice in clothes."

"Thanks," Timmy replied. "Let's just say Maho Mushi is a bit inspiring."

"Alrighty, ninjas, let's get going." said Leo as another portal opened up.

"See ya... Shred Head..." Thor said before chuckling to himself.

They soon left after Shredder was defeated and it was time to go to another world.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Jimmy's lab, the genius began coordinating the portal to Dimmsdale. After a few seconds, the machine hummed to life again.

Timmy was sitting on Jimmy's computer seat; when he saw the portal open, he groaned. "Neutron, we just got back from saving New York; can't we take a break for one minute?" he then asked.

"No," Danny replied as he was getting himself ready for the next mission. "We have to stop the Evil Syndicate and their doomsday device. With every passing minute those villains are getting closer and closer to completing that doomsday device."

"Danny's right, Timmy; we have to move fast in order to save our worlds." Jimmy replied as he turned to his friends.

"I hate to say it, but they're right about that," Cherry said. "I'd love a break myself, but we can't waste any minute with the Evil Syndicate out there."

Timmy sighed as he knew that the boy genius was right; after all, he _is_ a genius, but he wasn't finished. "I mean, can't there be a simpler way to do this," The bucktooth kid then wondered out loud. "Like teleport everyone from one universe to another?"

"How could you say that, Timmy?!" SpongeBob gasped in shock. "I don't want to leave my home: I've still got a whole month's subscription of _Jelly Netters_ magazine and I really want to learn about catching jellyfish while blindfolded."

"Besides, it won't matter because the whole multiverse will be destroyed if we don't stop that machine." Jimmy added.

"Worlds... I wonder if ours would count...?" Cherry said to her friends.

"Well, only the worlds the Syndicate are targeting," said Lionel. "But we can't afford to take any chances."

"Besides," added Jimmy, "It won't matter because the whole multiverse will be destroyed if we don't stop that machine."

The seven gasped in horror.

"What!? _All_ of our worlds?" Timmy exclaimed as he jumped in his seat. "Won't it just destroy the world that the device is in?"

"It's much worse Timmy; you see, I've discovered that yours, mine, Danny's, the Turtles, and SpongeBob's worlds are connected," Jimmy shook his head. "If one universe is destroyed then all the adjoining universes will suffer the same fate. It's called quantum entanglement; whatever happens to one world will happen to another."

The others stared at the genius in astonishment and felt very uneasy, realizing just how dire the situation really was.

"So, Turner, are you gonna led us into Dimmsdale and find Crocker?" Jimmy asked as he turned to the bucktooth kid.

Timmy's face brightened. He sauntered over to the portal. "You bet! Its about time you guys put me in charge. Follow me." he then said.

"Just try not to get a swelled head..." remarked Lionel.

"Yeah, that's my job." Atticus added.

Cherry laughed a little from that which made Atticus happy that he made his best friend happy. With Timmy leading, the others disappeared through the portal once more.

* * *

A swirling portal opened and Timmy, followed by the others, hopped out. After closing the vortex, the 12 scanned the area; they were on a sidewalk in front of a two-story house and a garage. Down the street was the city of Dimmsdale. Cosmo and Wanda appeared as their fairy forms as Timmy and his entourage walked towards the city. As they approached, an enormous, golden fortress loomed over them in the center of the town. A statue of Timmy's arch-enemy stood guarding the castle.

"Wow, is that solid gold?!" Timmy said as he grew wide-eyed. "That'd be so cool, if it wasn't so ugly lookin'."

Mikey was using his kusarigama to chip off some slivers of the statue.

"Oh, Timmy, look!" Wanda piped up as she pointed at the fortress's roof. "There's a rainbow hitting the castle. That's a bad sign."

"Why should that be a problem?" Jimmy asked out of confusion. "Rainbows are nothing more than light being scattered by raindrops."

"No, Jimmy, this isn't a normal rainbow, it's a rainbow made of fairy magic," Wanda shook her head. "Crocker must be stealing it."

"That is definitely not good." Atticus shook his head.

"Fascinating," Jimmy said in awe. "Crocker must be able to extract this energy from the primordial energy of the weak and strong nuclear forces and combining with electromagnetism to create an inter-dimensional-"

Thor snored as he seemed to fall asleep from that and so had nearly everyone else. Jimmy narrowed his eyes in annoyance and snapped his fingers in front of everybody's faces. The others soon started awake and noticed the irritated inventor.

"Oh, hey, Jimmy," Danny yawned as he rubbed an eye. "How long were we out?"

"If you guys are done getting your regular REM cycles, we should get into Crocker's fortress and shut down whatever's extracting that energy." Jimmy warned as he stomped over the doors.

Timmy raced to catch up with the genius. Before Jimmy could do anything, Cosmo poofed into Timmy's hands as a giant hammer and whacked the doors open.

"Heheh... Slapstick..." Thor chuckled. "Like in the bloopers on The Lily-Mu Show."

"You know you could've warned me first, Turner." snarled Jimmy as the bucktooth kid walked in.

Timmy stuck a thumb to his chest. "Hey, I'm the leader here; I'm supposed to go in first." he then retorted. As he sauntered deeper into the castle, Danny rolled his eyes, Jimmy growled in annoyance, and SpongeBob stared at the bucktooth kid in worry.

"This kid is _already_ getting too big for his britches..." Raph grumbled.

"So, your enemy is your own teacher?" Atticus asked Timmy. "That's gotta be rough."

"You're telling me." Timmy replied.

The heroes cautiously walked down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any robot guards. After a while, they found themselves in the center of the fortress. A large crystal stood in the middle, sparkling with white light.

SpongeBob's eyes widened as he touched the clear rock. "Ooh, this is the prettiest crystal I've ever seen." he then said.

"Crocker must've been able to direct that energy rainbow to this fortress using this crystal," Jimmy said. "But that energy had to come from your worlds, Cosmo and Wanda."

"That's right, Jimmy, and we need to get to Fairy World if we want to stop Crocker," Wanda nodded eagerly. She looked around and spied five, large prisms sparkling in the five corners of the room. "Guys, you need to direct the magic-using those prisms to the crystal. Once it's powered up, we'll use it to transport all of us to Fairy World."

"Just imagine... Fairies..." Atticus said. "So crazy to think about the idea of magic existing."

"Not really," said Lionel. "Sabrina... Thor... Drell... Me."

"Well, I was mostly talking about the fairies in this case, buddy." Atticus explained from what he said.

"Well, it's not exactly far-fetched," said Lionel. "Magic exists in many forms... Some physical, some not."

"It's still pretty cool," Atticus smiled. "Now let's go help those fairies!"

Lionel nodded and the group ran off.

"Alright, let's get to it, dudes!" Timmy commanded as he marched to the first prism, but before he was about to touch it, an alarm suddenly went off above him.

Huge, golden doors slammed shut, trapping the heroes in the room.

"Yikes!" SpongeBob yelped. "What now, Timmy?"

"We have to hurry with these prisms!" Timmy shouted as he regained his senses.

And so, the team was able to turn the prisms just so to redirect the energy rainbow onto the crystal. They were on their way to do the same with the last prism, but suddenly a cloud of gas flooded the room.

SpongeBob and the others coughed. "What is this stuff? It smells terrible!" he said, trying to wave the gas away.

Timmy thought the sponge's voice sounded different.

"C'mon, guys, we've gotta-" Danny clasped his hand over his mouth in surprise. His deep voice had suddenly turned squeaky.

The others gave him astonishing looks before laughing.

"It must be the gas that's affecting our voices." Jimmy said, quickly regaining his composure.

Timmy was still rolling around on the ground laughing. "Haha! It's hilarious!" he squawked.

"Dude, this is serious!" Danny glared at him. "Let's turn this prism and aim it at the crystal."

"Not too hard, but not too soft either." Atticus advised.

"Got it." Thor replied as he came to help them out.

The guys grunted as the prism shot a beam of magic onto the beautiful rock. As soon as it did, the crystal began to glow even brighter. When they met up with Cosmo and Wanda, they found out the fairies were just as affected as the group. Cosmo was singing in his squeaky voice as Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys, on the count of three, me and Cosmo will touch our wands to the crystal and teleport us to Fairy World." Wanda then chirped.

"It's about time," Timmy said with a cough. "This gas is starting to get to me."

"One, two..." The pink fairy began.

Cosmo stopped singing to say, "Wait! Is it on 'three' or after 'three'?"

"Three!" Wanda sapped.

The heroes were surrounded by a poof of pink clouds and disappeared. The group then collapsed on the soft ground.

* * *

Shaking his head, Timmy looked up and smiled. "We're here, guys!" he announced, the squeakiness in his voice gone.

The others in the group gasped in amazement. They were sitting on a soft cloud connected to a long rainbow. On the other side of it was an odd-looking city with strange houses and buildings. A big, flashy sign was blinking on the cloud the heroes were on.

SpongeBob read, 'Fairy World,' then he exclaimed in excitement, "This is Fairy World?!"

"Yep," Timmy replied, marching over to the rainbow bridge. "I often come here to fix stuff."

POOF! "Dairy World?" A cow that looked like a fairy smiled hopefully.

"Fairy World." Timmy told the cow.

"Oh, darn it!" The cow glared before poofing away.

Thor chuckled a little.

"Now let's get going-" Timmy started.

KABOOM! A loud explosion startled the heroes.

When the smoke cleared, an imposing figure dressed in a military outfit and carrying a gigantic wand stepped up to them. "At last, some help!" he said in a commanding voice, but, looking at the kids, he scowled, "But why did you bring me small children and turtles instead of superheroes?"

"Well, if _you're_ so super, you do something about it, Muscle-Brain!" Raph retorted.

"Don't be silly!" Cosmo spoke up. "Big things like to come in small packages; ask Wanda!"

"He's right, Jorgen... Sorta," Wanda added. "These kids may not look like it, but we've seen them do incredible things. Please let them help."

Jorgen von Strangle considered for a bit. "Well, alright, but you must get the human Crocker away from the Big Wand." he then said.

"Uh, aren't you already carryin' it?" Danny asked out of confusion as he pointed at the fairy's wand.

"No, this is not the Big Wand," Jorgen said and pointed to a cloudy hilltop; at the very top stood a star tipped radio tower. " _That_ is the Big Wand," he then continued. "It's what gives magic to all the fairies. Without it, we are powerless. Not only that, but he has also already captured three fairies to power a strange suit he's wearing. They are located not far from here. Once you free them, defeat that crazy cracker."

"Don't you mean, 'crazy Crocker'?" SpongeBob joked, then laughed out loud at his terrible jest.

"Please don't start, dude," Timmy face-palmed. "Let's just go find those fairies."

With that said, the bucktooth began crossing the bridge, followed by a giggling Spongebob, an irritated Danny and an annoyed Jimmy.

"Good luck, tiny ones with larger tiny ones!" Jorgen called as they disappeared into the heart of Fairy World.

"All right," Thor said. "We're off on The Road to Fairy World."

* * *

The town was deserted of fairies, with a few wisps of wind every now and pink tumbleweeds. The 12 heroes cautiously made their way down a paved road to the mountains where the Big Wand was located.

Timmy took the lead, looking ahead for anything suspicious. "Stay on your toes, guys; who knows where Crocker's goons might be hiding." he then warned them.

Suddenly, from behind several buildings, a horde of robots, looking just like the ones the group fought back in Bikini Bottom, were racing toward them.

Danny's fists began to glow again in anticipation. "Here they come, guys! Get ready!" he signaled.

The rest of the group grabbed their weapons just as the robots reached their position. The horde lashed out with their metal staffs, almost striking a dodging Timmy and just missing Jimmy's face by inches. The bucktooth kid leapt at the machine with his fairy taser sword, slashing it in half. Jimmy recovered quickly enough to zap an incoming robot, slicing off its head and arms, while Danny, behind him, blasted another away with his ghost ray. SpongeBob immediately pounded the last one to the ground with a karate chop to the chest.

The boys closed ranks and were just about to stride ahead when one of the robots began to come to. It shot out an electric-tipped staff at the heroes, knocking them down. Timmy rolled onto his back to see the machine reach for him. Without knowing, he began to scream in absolute fear. Thor shot with thunder magic as Mo sent vines to constrict some robots, Atticus shot his own energy blasts, and Cherry fought independently with her own Martial Arts. Before the robot could attack Timmy, it suddenly had a large hole ripped through its midsection.

"Gotcha." said Lionel as he ripped out its processor.

"Wow... Thanks." Timmy said in relief.

"Sure," Lionel replied. "Not a problem."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Wanda soon cried as she and Cosmo transformed into a cannon and cannonball, respectively. The pink fairy shot her husband out and struck the robot, smashing it to pieces.

After transforming back into fairies, they rushed to the group.

"Is everyone okay?" Wanda asked out of concern.

The others then stood up quickly

"Yeah, we're fine." Atticus said.

Timmy had stood up as well, looking a little shaken. "Did you guys hear a scream or somethin'?" he then asked.

"Yeah, that was you." Jimmy said with a stare.

"What?!" Timmy squeaked.

"It kinda startled me a bit," SpongeBob nodded. "You must have strong lungs for an air breather."

Timmy looked away, angry that his fear almost got his friends hurt.

Danny noticed this and knelt down to the kid's height, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, dude," he then said in a big brother tone. "We all panic a little sometimes." he said but Timmy shook the gesture off.

"No, it's not," Timmy shook him off. "As the leader I'm not supposed to be crying like a baby."

"Well, maybe you learned something from this." replied Leo.

"Tell me about it." Timmy shrugged.

The group spun around and saw a fairy inside some kind of bubble.

Timmy right away rushed to it and noticed two other bubbles with fairies in them in close proximity. "You must be the fairies that Crocker captured." he said.

"No," replied another, "We're just practicing our dance routine in the safety of our private bubbles."

"Oh, good, I thought you were trapped." SpongeBob sighed with relief.

" **WE _ARE_ TRAPPED, YOU IDIOT!**" The third fairy roared. " **NOW GET US OUTTA HERE!** "

Danny cleared his throat. One of the fairies rolled his eyes, and after muttering, "Please," The ghost boy made the bubbles intangible, freeing the fairies who floated away without so much as a 'thank you'.

"My, those fairies sure are grumpy." SpongeBob shook his square head.

"I would be too if someone captured and drained me of my energy." Timmy grumbled as he walked down the street towards what appeared to be a cliff.

Jimmy craned his neck and saw another island on the other side. The Big Wand stood proudly on one of the hills. He then looked down the cliff, seeing only a few clouds and blue sky below long ways down. "How are we gonna get to the other side?" he asked.

Danny was about to grab him, Timmy, and SpongeBob so he could fly them over until...

"Hey! We could use those clouds to reach the island." Timmy exclaimed.

SpongeBob looked over at the closest cloud. "Ooh, this is gonna be fun." he gleamed as he jumped onto the magical, fluffy water vapor. The sponge was happily surprised to discover he could bounce on these clouds. With a strong jump, SpongeBob sailed up to the next one.

"Heh... Heh... That kinda looks like fun..." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Lionel shrugged.

Cherry laughed a bit, but due to how she could be sometimes, it sounded a bit choppy and awkward. The group was now bouncing from one cloud to the next and it wasn't long before they made a competition out of it.

"Race ya to the other side, Neutron!" Timmy called.

"You're on, Turner!" Jimmy smiled at the challenge.

The two of them began hopping and jumping faster, eventually passing Danny, who muttered, "Amateurs." and joined them. SpongeBob noticed the race and happily exclaimed, "Yay! A race!" before following the other three guys.

"Comin' thru!" Mikey yelled as he and the others raced along.

"Gangway!" Mo laughed as she seemed to have a lot of fun.

"Yee-ha!" Raph whooped.

"Hot soup!" Lionel added.

Soon, the entire team was bouncing among the clouds and for the first time, they were having fun; Danny chuckled as he jumped and lept between that magic clouds, Jimmy and Timmy were crying out in glee as they raced and SpongeBob twirled and spun every time he rose into the air.

* * *

Finally, the group of 12 landed on solid ground, having reached the other side. They panted and puffed, but still had smiles on their faces.

"I'm the winner!" Timmy declared as he stood tall.

"In your dreams, Tim," Jimmy replied, catching his breath, " _I_ touched the ground first."

"Oh, contrare, it was _I_ who got here first." Danny piped up.

"Aw, it doesn't matter who won," SpongeBob smiled. "We had lots of fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah, actually, that was pretty fun." Cherry had to admit.

"Most I've ever had," agreed Raph. "10/10, would do again."

It seemed to be the most fun than they had ever had in what seemed like a long time. Besides defeating bad guys and barely escaping with their lives, the team began to enjoy one another's company.

Danny then noticed the Big Wand was much closer; there was still trouble brewing. "Timmy, do you know how to get to the Big Wand from here?" he then asked the bucktooth boy.

"Of course, this way." Timmy said, following a swirling path to the top.

The group made their way to their destination. The path itself had a few flowers growing on it edges.

SpongeBob couldn't help but pick up a rainbow bloom and smell it. "Ooh, this smells so nice," he beamed as he put the flower in his pocket. "This flower will be a good present for Sandy."

"Ooh... Who's Sandy?" Thor smirked a bit.

"Oh, she's one of my best friends." SpongeBob smiled innocently.

"We met her when we were fighting Plankton a few levels back," explained Lionel.

"You like Sandy?" Timmy smirked at the sponge.

"Of course I do," SpongeBob shrugged. "I'm her best friend after all."

"No, that's not what meant; do you _like_ -like Sandy?" Timmy clarified.

"What?! I... Uh..." SpongeBob hesitated.

Timmy let out a 'HAH!' as he turned around to face the sponge, walking backwards. "I knew it! You're just like Danny!"

"Just _what_ like me?" Danny asked as he furrowed his brows.

"C'mon, dude, we all know you really like that goth girl," Timmy replied. "We saw how you reacted when she hugged you."

Danny turned his head away. "That doesn't mean anything." he grumbled.

"Oh, Danny, don't be silly," SpongeBob gleamed as his eyes sparkled. "It's great that you've finally found your soul mate."

"That Sam girl _did_ seem close to you, Danny." Atticus smirked.

"What?! That was nothing!" Danny replied, feeling a bit flustered.

"Guys... Look!" Donny soon called out.

The voice startled the three groups and Timmy bumped into Jimmy, knocking them forward. The genius glared at the clumsy kid and pointed up ahead. Standing between them and the Big Wand was an enormous glass gate that stretched around the island.

"The Big Wand..." Mo said. "What do we do now?"

I've got this," SpongeBob smiled as he tapped the glass before he muttered and let out a powerful karate chop, but the gate held its ground, leaving the sponge shaking like a leaf. He recovered and rubbed his bruised hand. "Okay, I don't got this." he said sheepishly.

Timmy flung a few stars at the gate and Jimmy used his laser to try and cut the glass, but nothing worked.

"So now what, boss?" asked Cosmo, looking at Timmy.

"If only there was something to shatter this glass." Timmy pondered thoughtfully.

"Like an opera singer?" SpongeBob suggested which made the others turn to him in confusion. "Ya know, an opera singer can shatter glass with their voice."

"I don't think none of us can really sing loud enough or strong enough to break this gate." Jimmy shook his head.

Danny smiled as an idea popped into his head. "I may not be a good singer, but I can do this." He motioned the others to stand behind. Facing the glass gate, the ghost boy took a deep breath and let out a bellowing yell.

A powerful, green shockwave shook the glass like paper. At first it looked like the gate was going to hold, but then cracks began appearing. CRASH! The glass wall shattered into millions of pieces and fell to the ground. Danny stopped his attack, leaning forward and putting his hands on his knees. Spongebob, Timmy and Jimmy stood in shock at what happened, but quickly rushed to their exhausted friend.

"You okay, Danny?" SpongeBob asked the ghost teen in concern.

"Nothin' beats the Ghostly Wail." Danny nodded as he stood up straight.

"Heh, you should maybe be in a concert." Atticus commented.

"I agree." Timmy nodded.

"It was like a rocket taking off." Jimmy commented.

* * *

Picking their way through the glass littered field, they soon noticed a large scaffolding near the Big Wand.

"That must be where Crocker is right now," Timmy narrowed his eyes. "We've got to stop him!"

"Well, let's go then!" Danny said, trotting towards the building.

After climbing to the top, the scaffolding ended at a large platform with four generators, buzzing with fairy magic. Suddenly, a man in a mechanical suit with wings, a helmet and full body armor, hovered through a square hole in the middle. He smirked at the intruders.

"Well, well, if it isn't Cuckoo Crocker?" Cherry remarked.

"Well, well, Timmy Turner," said Denzel Crocker, "it looks like you've made it past my gold fortress, no doubt with the help of your..." He then spazzed out as he screamed, " **FAIRY GODPARENTS!"**

"You're goin' down, Crocker!" Timmy retorted.

"Fools! You can't defeat me; this suit gives me all the _fairy_ magic I need! Nothing can stop me! EHAHEHEH!" Crocker cackled.

"Jeez... This guy makes Baxter Stockman look stable." remarked Mikey.

Wanda gave Timmy a worried look. "Oh, he's right, Timmy," she said, "As long as he has those generators powering him, there's nothing we can do!"

"But, on the bright side, we can make fun of his outfit." Cosmo smiled before turning to Crocker and taunted. "Nice pants!"

Timmy looked at his partners, his two fairies transforming into a star-flinger gun. "We've got to shut down those generators! It's the only way to beat him!" he then called out.

"If we're quick enough," replied Jimmy, taking out another weaponized invention. "We can do it!"

"Of course we can do it; we're heroes after all!" SpongeBob smiled as he took out his karate gloves and the bubble wand.

Danny's fists blazed with ghost fire. "Totally, let's do this!" he then added.

The group of 12 charged at Crocker, whose entire arm transformed into a blaster. The crazy teacher tried to fire at the intruders, but they dodged his every attack; Danny rolled out of the way, Jimmy leaped to the side, Timmy ducked underneath the shot and Spongebob stretched his legs to step out of the beam's path.

"You're gonna get it!" Raph snapped.

Timmy noticed how powerful the beam was and a sly smile crossed his face. "Hey, Crocker!" he shouted, getting the villain's attention, "My grandma has better aim than you!"

Crocker scowled at the comment and his other arm became a blaster. Both were now firing at the bucktooth kid who lept to the side. The two beams of energy blasted the generator behind him apart, leaving a smoldering stump of metal.

"Curse you, Turner!" roared Crocker as he shot daggers at the boy.

The other three got the hint and began taunting the lunatic.

"Maybe you should take up a different hobby instead of capturing fairies; may I suggest 'Mah-Jong'?" Jimmy smirked as he climbed up on one of the generators.

This was met with a beam of light racing toward the genius, who flew up into the air with the help of his jet pack. The blast destroyed the device in seconds.

"Hey, Crocker! YOO-WHO!" SpongeBob yelled as he stood in front of another generator, waving his arms and jumping up and down.

When Crocker turned to see him, the sponge stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. The ticked teacher snarled and blasted him with his weapon, only to have it missed Spongebob and hit the generator instead, which was disintegrated.

Finally, it was Danny's turn; the ghost kid flew next to the last generator, looking relaxed and uncaring. "You know, for a guy with unlimited fairy magic, you're not much of a challenge." he said with a pretend yawn.

The furious fiend shrieked and attacked him with full power. The explosion destroyed the device and left a gaping hole where Danny and it were standing.

"Gosh, that was a bit dark." Cherry commented dryly.

Timmy, Jimmy, and SpongeBob gasped in horror, fearing the worst, when the ghost hero appeared next to them. "I rest my case." he smirked.

The others then smiled and sighed, happy that their friend was okay.

"See? He's fine." Cherry then said softly with her own relief.

"MY FAIRY MAGIC!" Crocker screeched in anger.

Timmy smiled at the others. "Now it's time to finish him off."

The others let out an excited, "Yeah!" and attacked the weakened villain.

Crocker was met with powerful punches, lightning lasers, stinging stars and bursting bubbles. The mad teacher was still able to life off using his suit, but it was too damaged to do anything else. "No, NO! It can't be!"

Wanda waved her now shining wand. "The fairies have their magic back!" she exclaimed.

"Yay, magic!" Cosmo cheered.

"Yeah!" Thor added.

Timmy stood heroically, puffing out his chest. "It's over, Crocker!"

"You've may have destroyed my magic supply, but the Evil Syndicate now has enough energy to power the Doomsday Device," Crocker snarled. "You'll all be sorry!"

With that said, Denzel Crocker fell away, albeit clumsily.

* * *

Danny watched him disappear and wondered out loud, "Hm, you'd think we'd learn by now that they always run away after being defeated."

"I thought it was all part of the plan." SpongeBob replied.

"We'd better get to Retroville, then," Jimmy said as he opened the portal. "Calamitous must be stopped at all costs!"

The others nodded solemnly and disappeared, along with the genius, into the portal.

"Calamitous... That name sounds... Like a calamity." Thor commented.

The others glanced at him and he grinned sheepishly.


	6. Chapter 6

When the 12 heroes arrived back at Jimmy's lab via the portal, the genius's friends were waiting for him; they were two girls and two boys; the first girl had blonde hair tied in a single ponytail wearing shorts and a tank-top while the second girl had dark skin, a short haircut and wore long jeans and a T-shirt. The first boy was pudgy and wore brown glasses, red short hair and had shorts and a striped shirt, while the second boy was thinner, had dark hair and wore a T-shirt with an odd symbol on it.

" **NEUTRON!** " The blonde girl screamed in anger. "What's going on?!"

"Boy, she's friendly." Cherry deadpanned.

"I've met more inviting snakes." replied Lionel.

"Cindy!" Jimmy gasped as his eyes grew wide in surprise. "How did you get in here? And what are you talking about?"

"That crazy archenemy of yours is making a lotta trouble so we came to find ya." The dark-haired girl spoke up.

"Calamitous?!" Jimmy panicked. "Oh, no..."

"'Oh no' is right!" The skinny boy exclaimed. "He's making me miss my _Ultra Lord_ marathon. And I haven't even seen episode #92, _'Guardians of the Night Planet'_!"

"Is that mean Calamitous gonna try and rule Retroville again, Jimmy?" The pudgy boy asked as he cowered.

"No, Carl, its much worse than that..." Jimmy shook his head solemnly, but before he could say more, Cindy noticed Timmy standing behind him and rushed up to the bucktoothed boy.

"Timmy!" The blonde girl exclaimed happily, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"It's good to see you again, Cindy," Timmy smiled as a suave look came over his face and he said, "Hey, once's this whole thing blows over, you wanna hang out in Dimmsdale?"

Cindy giggled and was about to answer when Jimmy glowered, "Turner! This isn't the time to flirt! Especially with her!"

"Whoo, touchy, aren't we?" asked Raph with a smirk.

The blonde soon noticed the rest of the group with Jimmy for the first time. "Who are those guys?" she then asked.

"Hi, I'm Spongebob! Nice to meet ya!" SpongeBob smiled as he walked up to the blonde girl and shook her hand.

"Awesome! He looks just like Dr. Absorbo from episode #136!" The skinny's boy's eyes grew wide.

"So what are you supposed to be?" The dark-skinned girl asked as she looked up and down at Danny. "Some kinda superhero or somethin'?"

"Sorta." Danny shrugged, but before he could say more, Jimmy's computer monitor flickered. The words, **'INCOMING TRANSMISSION'** , appeared onscreen and over the loudspeakers.

"We might have to introduce ourselves later." Thor suggested.

"Huh?" Jimmy said as he climbed into his chair and tapped on the keyboard. "Who could be?"

The answer appeared. On the monitor where the faces of Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasmious, Shredder, Plankton and Crocker. The heroes and friends gasped.

"Jimmy Neutron! Nice to see you... Uh... Umm... Whatever," grumbled the professor. "We've just come to tell you that you're too late; the Doomsday Device is already powered up and ready to go. Once it goes off, Retroville will be... Ummm... Uhh..."

"Destroyed?" suggested Plankton.

"Obliterated?" asked Vlad.

"Completely eradicated?" suggested Shredder.

"FAIRIES!" cried Crocker.

"Wiped off the map, along with you and your little friends!" Calamitous then scowled.

"You can't do that!" Jimmy exclaimed. "If you destroy one universe, all the others will be destroyed as well!"

"There's something weirdly familiar about that..." Atticus pondered to himself.

"Don't try to... Um... Uh... You know what?" Calamitous remarked as he waved off the warning. "Forget it. After Retroville is gone, everyone will bow down to the Evil Syndicate and we will rule the multiverse!" he then said.

Then he and the four other villains started their evil laugh, " **MWAHAHAHAHA!** "

"Now _that's_ an evil laugh," Plankton remarked as he turned to his fellow villains in glee. "We should do this more often."

Once the transmission ended, a worried look crossed the heroes.

* * *

"All right, men!" Thor soon said, looking like a War General with sunglasses and even a helmet, holding onto a whip. "Our mission is to find Calamitous's lair before that machine blows! We'll have to search every clubhouse, treehouse, outhouse, bathhouse, and playhouse within a big mile radius! And I will take no prisoners if I haveta!"

"Love that enthusiasm, Big Guy." Lionel commented.

SpongeBob then noticed Goddard acting strange, scratching himself with his back leg and shaking his metal head. The sponge saw a tiny, black dot jumping around on the dog's head cap. "Uh, Jimmy?" he then asked, pointing as his pet. "I think Goddard has fleas."

Upon hearing this, Cindy and her friend jumped onto the table. "FLEAS?! Ewwwww!"

"Aw c'mon," The skinny boy reassured. "Once you get used to it, they aren't so bad."

The dark-skinned girl gave the boy a fearful look and stammered, "Sheen, how do _you_ know?"

"What, Libby?" Sheen said sheepishly, "I'm just sayin', it's not like I've ever had fleas. **I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!** "

"Goddard doesn't get fleas, but I do see something jumping around on him," Jimmy said as he looked through his magnifying glass before gasping. "That's not a flea! It's some type of robot the size and shape of a flea!" Then a thought struck him. "That's it! That's how Calamitous was able to get into my lab and steal the blueprints for my Dimensional Portal; he was using this flea-bot to spy on me!"

SpongeBob scoured through the genius's equipment. "Well, let's get some tweezers and crush that little thing." he then suggested, only for the boy genius to stop him.

"No, I've got a better idea; if we can find that flea-bot, we could use its signal to pinpoint the Evil Syndicate's whereabouts," Jimmy said. "I'll use my Shrink Ray to shrink us and the hovercar down so we can navigate through Goddard."

"So we're gonna go where no man's gone before?" Danny asked.

"And never wanted to?" Timmy added.

Jimmy didn't listen to his comrade's complaints and brought out his shrink ray and hovercar. The latter had a pointed, coiled rod stabilized on a tall stand while the former was a round, dipped craft with seats inside and a control panel.

* * *

"Space... The... Fin... Al Frontier..." Thor soon said. "Who knew that it... Would... Come to this?"

"Why are you talking like that?" Atticus asked.

"I think I have brain freeze from this dehydrated ice cream." Thor said, taking out a block that looked like strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla stripes were on it.

"Mr. Neutron, ahead warp nine," replied Lionel. "You do Kirk, I do Picard."

"According to the readings, the flea-bot is located in Goddard's head, where most of his functions reside," Jimmy informed as he then looked at the monitor which showed the robot's internal structure. "Danny, SpongeBob, Timmy, Turtles, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, you're comin' with me. Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Thor, and Carl, stay here and keep an eye on Goddard."

"Aw man, I never get to see the inside of Goddard." Sheen groaned.

"I don't," Carl said nervously. "There might be a whole host of nasty germs and sticky fluids that I could be allergic to."

"He's a robot; robot's don't have nasty germs and sticky fluids inside them." Cindy said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, why can't I go along too?" Thor pouted.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it must go," Jimmy replied before commanding, "Cindy, if you will."

"I've always wanted to shrink you down to size." Cindy smiled.

"Well, more than you are already." Libby added.

The two girls laughed and pulled on the lever on the ray's stand. A build-up of energy buzzed at the tip and shot a beam of light at the hovercar and its passengers. Once the flash disappeared, the craft was gone.

* * *

Jimmy and the others opened their eyes. The shrink ray had worked; they were now super tiny and everything else was super big. The genius steered the hovercar to Goddard, who was still scratching his head.

"Don't worry, boy; we'll get that flea-bot outta ya." Jimmy said under his breath as the craft disappeared into the robot's nose.

Once inside, the hovercar zoomed through Goddard's nasal passages, which were covered with thousands of blinking sensors.

"What are those things?" Timmy asked.

"These are special smell sensors that I installed in Goddard," Jimmy replied. "I've actually created an entire sensory system in him so he can smell, taste, touch, hear, and see just like any other organism."

"Interesting." Atticus replied.

Jimmy soon navigated the craft through the passages and soon began flying up. An electronic map showed that they were getting close to Goddard's head. Finally, they rose through a tube and appeared in a large space with green, computer graphic lines. After landing the hovercar, the group inside the robot dog stepped out. Not too far away, a platform extended to a closed elevator. A cube had Jimmy's face on it stood next to it.

"Now what?" Cherry asked.

"We go through there," Jimmy said, pointing to the elevator. "That will take us to Goddard's control system in his head, where the flea bot is hiding, but you guys have to get a security clearance to get there. As you can see," he then continued, pointing at his cube. "I've already had clearance."

"Well, duh!" Timmy said. "Of course you do, but how do we get clearance?"

Jimmy answered by going to a control panel and taped a few keys. Suddenly the computer space morphed into a digital background of Jimmy's backyard, complete with his house and lawn.

"Nice." Atticus said.

"I've programmed Goddard to act like a normal dog," Jimmy then said. "If you help him in his memory, he will trust you and grant you clearance. Each of you has to do this by yourselves."

"What does he want?" SpongeBob asked, scratching his head.

Jimmy opened the computerized fence gate and waved Spongebob through. "That's for you to find out," he then said. "Most of the tasks are simple so you guys can do it quickly."

* * *

SpongeBob walked through the lawn and whistled for the robot. "Goddard! Come, boy!"

A green, lined computer dog dashed towards the sponge. He play bowed and wagged his tail.

"Aw, do ya want to play? Huh, do ya?" cooed SpongeBob, picking up a sphere. He waved it in the air like a ball, causing Goddard to bark in excitement. He then tossed the ball with a shout, "Go and get it, boy!"

The robot took off, extending his neck and catching the sphere in his mouth. He returned the ball to the sponge. A sudden ping sound was heard and a cube with SpongeBob's face on it appeared from the platform, glowing.

"That's it, Spongebob!" Jimmy said. "You've got clearance!"

The scene disappeared and SpongeBob returned to the others, looking a little disappointed. "Aw, I wanted to play with Goddard a little longer."

"You'll have plenty of time to play with him after we save the multiverse," Jimmy said as he tapped on the control panel before turning to Timmy. "You're up, Turner!"

* * *

The bucktooth kid sauntered through the gate and stopped in the middle of the lawn. He noticed there were tons of dirt-filled holes all over. Goddard suddenly came up to him, whining.

"What's the matter, boy?" Timmy asked.

The robot showed him with his monitor chest a metal bone.

"You can't find your bone, huh?" Timmy asked as he understood. "Don't worry; I'll help." He began digging through the holes and soon found what Goddard was looking for.

"This is going better than I thought it would." Mo smiled a bit.

"No kidding." Lionel replied.

The robot barked happily and grabbed the bone from Timmy. "You're welcome." he mumbled.

Another ping announced Timmy's clearance check. The bucktooth retreated to his friends. "Your turn, dude." he said, shoving Danny forward.

* * *

"Okay, okay, you don't hafta push." Danny growled. The ghost teen walked through the gate. Standing in the lawn, he heard yipping and saw Goddard turning a corner at high speed. He hid behind Danny's legs and whimpered. The teen was confused until he saw what was chasing the poor dog; a giant, computerized cat roared and snarled at the two. The monster was about to strike when Danny blasted it to pieces with his ghost ray. After the cat disappeared, Goddard lept into the teen's arms and started licking him. "Haha, that tickles, boy!" Danny chuckled.

* * *

Atticus and Mo soon met a couple of robot dogs as Cherry and Lionel also had.

"Aw... Atticus, look at them~" Mo beamed a bit. "So kawaii~..."

"I'll admit they're pretty cool," said Lionel. "Like that Toyoshiko one!"

"Hmm... I guess they are a bit cute..." Cherry said, picking one up around her and Lionel. "Kinda reminds me of that Cyber Pet fad they had back in the early 2000's."

"Could we... Adopt it?" Lionel asked.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Cherry replied. "If that's okay with Chocolate Swirl Head."

"I guess we'll find out afterwards." Lionel concluded.

Jimmy smiled as he saw the last cube rise up from the platform. "Alright, that's everybody! Now let's go get that flea-bot, guys!"

The group left the computer space and climbed into the elevator. After a minute of rising, the car stopped and opened its doors. The team stepped out and scanned the surroundings; it was more of an electric panel than a brain and contained all manner of computer chips, wires and circuit boards.

"I don't understand, " said Jimmy, looking around. "The readings indicate that the flea-bot is nearby, but I don't see anything suspicious."

Suddenly, a large, mechanical insect landed on the ground in front of the heroes, who yelped in surprise.

"Ya know," said Danny, his hands glowing again. "You can afford to be wrong once in a while."

The flea-bot leapt at the remaining group, screeching. The group then dodged and the robot crashed into the wall. Suddenly the entire room shook from side to side, as if it was struck by an earthquake.

"Wah! What's goin' on?!" Timmy yelped as he was almost losing his balance.

"It's Goddard!" Jimmy yelled back, holding onto one of the panels for stability. He talked through his watch. "Guys, I need you to hold Goddard down!"

Danny was about to answer when he realized Jimmy wasn't talking to them; he was taking his friends outside. The shaking suddenly stopped and the group regained their footing just in time to see the flea-bot charge them again. Jimmy took out an electric taser and zapped the robot. Although the weapon stunned it, the flea-bot quickly recovered and slashed at the genius, who leapt out of the way.

"Looks like we got an electric problem." Atticus remarked.

"This robot must have a strong resistance to electricity." said Jimmy, "Maybe if we combine all of our weapons together we could override it's circuits and shut it down."

"Works for me!" Timmy said as he grabbed his fairy-morphed blaster.

"And me!" SpongeBob added, waving his bubble wand.

The four lined up side to side and aimed their weapons at the flea-bot. The robot screeched again and lunged at them. In unison, the heroes let loose their powers: Danny blasted out a powerful ghost ray, Spongebob blew bubbles, Jimmy shot an electric pulse and Timmy launched a beam of fairy energy. The four beams combined into a super blast that zapped the flea-bot into submission.

The robot crumbled to the ground, sparking and smoking.

Jimmy raced up and opened a compartment in its side. "Now the signal device should be around here somewhere..." He chirped an "AHA!" and pulled out the receiver. "Let's get outta here and take a closer look."

"Sounds good." Mo agreed from that.

* * *

After returning to the lab from Goddard's insides and returning to normal size, the four heroes waited anxiously for the results. Finally, the computer pinged and showed a map of Retroville, a blinking icon on the upper right side.

"There!" Jimmy exclaimed, pointing at it, "That's where Calamitous's lair is located! We can take the hovercar to get there."

Sheen pushed to the front and got into the genius's face. "Cool! Now we can go and save the world! Again!" he screamed excitedly.

"Um... I don't think he meant you, uh, Sheen." Atticus said to the boy.

"I'm afraid he's right, Sheen," Jimmy told his friend. "By 'we', I meant Danny, SpongeBob, Timmy, and I, along with these others with me right now."

Sheen and Carl soon suddenly looked very disappointed.

"But we really wanted to help ya, Jim." Carl pouted.

"I don't!" Cindy sneered.

"Me neither!" Libby added in agreement.

"With friends like these, who needs enemies?" shrugged Thor.

Jimmy climbed into the hovercar, motioning his comrades to do the same. "I'm sorry, guys," he said, looking at his longtime friends, "It's just too dangerous, even for me."

The statement was met by shocked looks, but he said nothing else and the hovercar sped away towards the professor's lair.

"So who's hungry?" Thor asked. "I can make us some awesome sushi."

"If you want to." Donnie replied.

"That's the spirit!" Thor smiled, changing the environment into like a hibachi restaurant as he began to cook right before their very eyes.

The group watched as Thor quickly began his cooking. Thor hummed and sang to himself, dressed like a chef as he began to cook right in front of them, mixing up some sushi and many other foods on his grill, being quick with his hands and not using his magic as he believed he didn't need it in order to be a good cook. As the hovercar raced through the air, SpongeBob clutched his stomach and was beginning to look pale.

"You okay, dude?" Danny asked as he noticed this. "You look kinda sick."

"It takes a while for some people to get used to flying in the hovercar," Jimmy said, not looking around. "Heck, it took Carl two months to stop spilling his lunch on my seats whenever we took off."

"You gotta bring that up?" Cherry moaned sickly until Lionel brought out a bucket for her just in case.

"No, it's not that," SpongeBob shook his head. "It's just the thought of battling our greatest enemies and stopping that Doomsday device is scaring the seahorses out of me. I mean, we can beat them... Can we?"

"Of _course_ we can!" Lionel replied. "No time to get cold feet now!"

"Yeah, of course we can!" Danny added as he puffed out his chest. "You said so yourself, SpongeBob; we're heroes and heroes save the world."

When the sponge didn't look convinced, the ghost teen relaxed and put his arm around him.

"To tell ya the truth, I'm a little nervous, too." Danny then said.

"Really?" SpongeBob's eyes widened. "But you're a superhero; you shouldn't be afraid of anything."

Danny glanced away. "I am, but not about what's gonna happen to me," he then said softly. "I'm afraid of what might happen to my friends and family. I don't know what I'll do if they..." He then trailed off, lowered his head and closed his eyes.

There was a deafening silence.

"It's okay to be nervous sometimes," Atticus spoke up. "Just know and remember that friends will always be there to have your back."

Everyone nodded with confidence radiating from their smiles... Even Cherry.

"Hey." Lionel smiled to her smile.

"...What?" Cherry replied, looking away.

"You have a beautiful smile." Lionel replied.

"I wish I thought so too." Cherry said, hating her smile.

"Hey... Give it time," replied Lionel. "I learned to like mine, and I like yours. Maybe you'll like yours too someday."

Cherry shrugged about that, but gave it some thought.

"Well, we can't let our fear get the better of us," Danny soon said as his emerald eyes flashed. "We can-... No, we _will_ defeat the Syndicate and save the multiverse. We'll fight to the very end to protect our homes and family." As the ghost teen continued, for the first time, a serious spread across SpongeBob's face.

Timmy raised his shoulders and Jimmy listened intently, but still keeping his eyes forward. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Lionel soon began to look motivated.

"So you guys still with me, then?" Jimmy soon asked.

"YEAH!" The others soon replied in agreement.

"I always thought so." Jimmy smiled.

"Then let's do it to it!" Donnie added.


	7. Chapter 7

The hovercar soon landed near an abandoned warehouse. Jimmy got out of the craft and headed towards the door, followed by Danny, Spongebob, the Turtles, Team C.A.M.-Leon, and Timmy. The door was already opened and swinging slightly on its hinges. The 12 cautiously made their way into the building. The inside of the warehouse had all manner of old equipment lying around and the windows were boarded up. Dust was everywhere; the boys felt their noses tickle as they walked, kicking up the dirty particles. Jimmy looked at his electronic map, which emitted a ping every few seconds. As they walked, it pinged faster and faster until the genius stopped.

"Okay, we're right on top of the signal's whereabouts," Jimmy said. "But where's the Evil Syndicate?"

Timmy saw an odd square with a handle on the ground, right underneath the boy genius. "Could you move one step to the right, Neutron?" he then asked.

A confused Jimmy sidestepped and the bucktooth kid pulled the handle upwards. Underneath the door was a hidden staircase leading to a lower level.

SpongeBob nervously poked his head over it. "Maybe they're down there somewhere?" he then suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Danny said as he started down the stairs.

The others, after a moment's hesitation, followed him. As the big group made their way down, it grew darker and darker. So dark, in fact, that Danny had to use his ghost powers to make a small, green glow in his hand as a flashlight. The walls looked as old as the warehouse they were just in, but Jimmy noticed a few footprints on the soft, sandy ground; someone was, and is still, here.

"Huh... This door looks suspicious." Atticus soon said, pointing out to a large metal door.

Behind it, the group could hear noises. At this point, the reality of the situation sunk in; their hearts began to beat faster, sweat was beginning to run down their faces and a knotted feeling grew inside them.

* * *

After a long pause, Jimmy took a deep breath and said to his friends, "Well, gentlemen, this is it."

"Sure is." Timmy muttered, not taking his eyes off the entrance.

"W-W-We have t-t-to be b-b-brave, guys." SpongeBob managed to utter out as he shook like an underwater leaf.

"Don't worry; we can do it." assured Danny, but his Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.

The group soon pushed open the door, but looked shocked at what they had found inside. The level had led them to a large computer station, similar to Jimmy's but much bigger. Everything was covered in metal, from the floor to the walls. In the middle stood a spectacular machine; it carried four pods on five sturdy, mechanical arms. From behind the device walked the five villains, smirking when they saw the intruders.

"Hello~..." Cherry grinned sheepishly with a weak wave.

"You brats won't give up, will you?" Professor Calamitous sneered. "Maybe you'll change your mind once we gave you a demonstration of our-" he then struggled with the next word. "Um... Uh..."

"Power?" Shredder suggested.

"Yes! That!" Professor Calamitous then said.

"You're not gonna get away with this, Calamitous!" Jimmy declared as he bravely stepped up.

"Watch me," The evil professor snarled. "Computer, initiate... Um... Ahhh... 'Doomsday Countdown!'"

 ** _"DOOMSDAY COUNTDOWN INITIATED. FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. HAVE A NICE DAY."_ **The computer spoke.

"Are you crazy?" Danny exclaimed. "You'll be destroyed too!"

Vlad Plasmious smiled evilly and placed a hand on the machine behind him. "Oh no, Daniel, we'll be just fine in these special pods; they'll protect us from the blast." he remarked.

"Ever your _fairies_ can't save you now, Turner!" snarled Crocker.

"We've gotta stop that Doomsday Device!" SpongeBob yelped.

"What kind of amateurs do you think we are?" Plankton shook his head.

"Yes," added Calamitous, "You see, I never got around to... Uhh... Ummm... Making an... Ahhh... Override switch. Once it starts, you can't... Ummm... Stop it!"

"So, you could either surrender and accept your doom..." Vlad began.

"Or be foolish enough to attempt to fight us." Shredder finished.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Plankton challenged as he took out his weapon.

"What do _you_ think, tiny?" Raph snorted as he took out his sai.

"TINY?!" Plankton snapped. "Why, I oughta-"

"Well, if that's how you want it, so be it..." Shredder said darkly before calling out. "ATTACK, SYNDICATE!"

The Evil Syndicate charged the heroes and the team faced their attack head-on. The two groups collided in a haze of lasers, energy beams, and blasts. Soon they were facing one-on-one fights; Danny and Vlad blasted and bashed one another with their ghost powers, Jimmy sword fought Calamitous, Timmy dodged Crocker's fairy-proof weapons and Spongebob tried to kick and punch away Plankton's force shield. Meanwhile, the Turtles took Shredder on all at once. One minute later and the two teams were still duking it out, neither one of them giving an inch. Finally, they broke apart for a moment. Both were exhausted and straining, having given almost all of their strength.

Professor Calamitous suddenly shouted, "We won't... Um... Lose this... Uh... Time!"

And the villains launched their attacks all at once, completely surprising the heroes; Danny was blasted by Vlad's ghost ray, Jimmy was stunned from Calamitous's taser, Timmy was struck by Crocker's ray gun, Shredder had knocked all of the Turtles aside, and SpongeBob was flung to the ground from Plankton's pulse weapon.

* * *

"You know, I can't help but feel left out," remarked Lionel. "Maybe now we'll get a chance to fight again."

"Yeah, I feel like we're just shoehorned in for the heck of it with nothing going for us like a lazy student project." Cherry replied.

Crickets chirped loudly after that.

"What is this, _Pooh's Adventures_?" asked Lionel sarcastically.

"That tears it!" Atticus said. "I'm going in!"

"Atticus, are you sure?" Mo asked.

"I know these guys aren't _our_ villains, that Gem's job, but dammit, I'm gonna help!" Atticus soon proclaimed.

"He's got a point," replied Lionel. "We can't just stand around like poorly-edited clips! It's time for action!"

* * *

"It looks like they've learned their lesson." Vlad smirked as he looked at the exhausted kids.

"Good, I've had enough teaching for one day." Crocker grumbled.

Calamitous walked to the pod machine. "Let's get into these pods before... Umm... Uhh... You know." he then suggested to his fellow villains.

As they walked away, Plankton followed them and exclaimed, "World domination, here we come!"

"Not if we got anything to say about it." said Thor.

"And we have PLENTY." added Lionel.

The villains growled and glared.

"Who're these fellows?" Shredder smirked. "They're your back-up?"

"You know who we are," Thor glared. "We're gonna help out."

"Thor, I thought I told you to wait back with Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby?" Jimmy said to the warlock teen.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but helping my friends is what I do best," Thor glared in determination before smiling. "Plus, they should be fine after I made them some sushi with shrimp fried rice with some fresh Udon."

"Yeah!" Lionel replied. "Now let's just show these bozos what back-up can _really_ do!"

Vlad stepped forward. "Obviously these brats won't listen to us; let's just get this over with!" He, the professor and the other three charged at the team, but this time, the heroes were ready.

Thor soon screamed out and began to shoot out thunderbolts at rapid-fire towards the villains. Lionel fired some magic blasts to distract them as well, turning the equipment into various different objects. Atticus looked very angry which seemed to trigger some crystal spikes. The spikes pierced through the pieces of equipment that weren't transmuted, destroying them.

"I'm sorry, but you've made me angry, and you shouldn't make me angry!" Atticus said firmly.

"It's true!" said Lionel. "If you haven't heard it before, you'll probably get tired of hearing it soon enough!"

Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob looked a bit amazed by their new friends' abilities. Mo soon brought out her vines to tie up the villains with a deathly glare in her eyes.

"They did it!" exclaimed Leo.

"Not bad for a bunch of extras." remarked Raph.

"That still leaves the matter of the doomsday device," said Thor. "How do we stop it?"

"We got about 30 seconds!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Maybe if I Overshadowed the device..." Danny wondered out loud, but then groaned, "No, that won't work."

"Maybe if I wished it into a black hole..." Timmy spoke up as he had an idea.

"That won't work either, Tim," Jimmy said. "The Doomsday Device is still gonna detonate and destroy the multiverse."

"Maybe I could eat it like Matter Eater Lad?" Atticus suggested. "It won't hurt me."

"That's my thing," replied Lionel. "Though it'd probably give us a killer case of the runs..."

"Ugh... What to do?!" Cherry groaned.

 ** _"10 SECONDS TO DETONATION."_** The computer continued.

Jimmy had another thought. "Maybe I can rewire the circuits, but we don't have enough time."

**_"5... 4... 3..."_ **

"What are we gonna do?!" Danny exclaimed in fright.

**_"2...1..."_ **

Suddenly the computer went dark. The lights were still on but the Doomsday Device had turned off.

"What happened?" Timmy blinked.

"That's what I want to know, too." Vlad snarled at the professor.

"I don't understand," Professor Calamitous stammered. "That device should've detonated by now!"

Crocker glared at the shaking little man. "Well, it didn't..."

"...So what went wrong?" Plankton hissed.

"What did you Turtles do?!" Shredder glared at the TMNT in instant blame.

"Don't look at _us_ , Tin-Grin." Donnie snapped.

Just then, everyone turned and looked, noticing that SpongeBob wasn't where he had been earlier. The Evil Syndicate narrowed their eyes at the occurrence and a dumbfounded look came over them.

There was SpongeBob, holding in his hand an electric plug. He looked at the plug and looked at the room. A big smile slowly spread across his face as he cheered, "IT WORKED!"

The group was dumbstruck by this.

"Well, that's one way to get a job done." Cherry shrugged.

" **NOOOOOOO!** " wailed Professor Calamitous, his hands on his head, "I've... Umm... Forgot the... Uhh... Back-up power supply!" The other villains roared in frustration.

Spongebob tossed the plug onto the floor. "Whew, that was a close-" He was interrupted by Timmy, who hug-tackled him.

"SpongeBob, you did it!" Timmy happily exclaimed. The bucktooth kid was followed by Jimmy, who also embraced the sponge.

"You've saved the multiverse!" The boy genius cheered.

"I did?" SpongeBob beamed.

Suddenly all three of them were picked up and held close by someone.

They looked up to see Danny's smiling face. "Way to go, Spongebob!" He then gave the three boys a squeeze.

"You rocked, dude!" Mikey exclaimed.

"That sure was something!" Atticus smiled.

"You brilliant sponge you!" Mo added.

Jimmy and Timmy were a little surprised but returned the hug to the happy teen. SpongeBob put his arms around the two boys as well. The team stood in this position for a moment, joyful that they were all okay, but, of course, the villains had to ruin the moment.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Plankton gagged.

Spongebob, Timmy, and Jimmy jumped to the floor.

"You villains are gonna go to jail for a long time." Jimmy snarled.

"You're gonna have to catch us first." Crocker smirked as he looked ready to escape.

But Timmy was able to stop him with a giant butterfly net, trapping the lunatic. Lionel snapped his fingers and trapped Shredder quickly.

"Every single-celled organism for himself!" cried Plankton.

"Oh, no, you don't!" SpongeBob shouted as he blew a bubble at the protozoa, trapping him inside the air-filled, liquid.

"Hey, get me outta here!" screamed Plankton as he pounded on the sides of the bubble, but to no avail.

"So how are you gonna stop me, you little rat?" Vlad asked the teenage ghost as he made his way to the ceiling.

"Like this," Danny answered smartly and sucked the evil ghost man into the thermos. After the screaming villain disappeared into the device, Danny twisted the cap onto it, smirking, "I thought you would see that comin'."

All that was left of the Syndicate was Professor Calamitous, who cringed and backed away. Jimmy smiled and took out a glowing cube. He held it in front of the professor and pressed a button. A beam of light began to drag him into the cube.

"This isn't over, Jimmy Neutron!" screamed Calamitous as he disappeared into the device. "We'll be baaaaaaaaack!"

"Hopefully not too soon." Atticus huffed a bit.

The villains were soon rounded up and gone for another day.

"Well done, gentlemen." Jimmy said.

"Ahem?!" Cherry and Mo glared.

"Uh, and ladies," Jimmy smiled sheepishly. "Now let's get back to the lab."

* * *

Once the happy heroes exited the warehouse after stopping the Evil Syndicate, they realized it had gotten dark. The streetlights had turned on, illuminating patches of sidewalks in large circles.

"Gee, it got dark quick, didn't it?" SpongeBob asked as he placed the bubbled-trapped Plankton in one of Jimmy's hovercar compartments and looked around.

"Well, this mission did take us a couple of hours to accomplish." replied Jimmy as he put his Hyper-Cube with Professor Calamitous, Shredder, and Mr. Crocker inside in the same compartment.

"Hours?!" Timmy yawned as he looked exhausted. "Man, no wonder I'm so beat."

"Welcome to the club." Danny replied as he handed over his thermos to Jimmy who placed it in the hovercar.

"I'll take you guys back to the lab and return you home." Jimmy said as he climbed into the hovercraft, along with his new friends.

Timmy lay back in his seat, exhausted before he looked up with a gasp. "Whoa."

"What is it?" SpongeBob asked, looking up. "Oh, my!" he then suddenly gasped.

Jimmy and Danny did the same and saw what had amazed the bucktooth kid and the sea sponge; above them twinkled hundreds of stars with the Milky Way stretching from horizon to horizon. Just looking at the amazing sight made the newfound friends feel calm.

"Pretty sweet." Raph commented.

"For sure." Leo agreed.

SpongeBob lay on his back on the floor of the hovercar and awed, "Wow, so this is what the night sky looks like on land."

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"It's incredible," Jimmy remarked as he stretched himself out on one of the seats, "I've never seen this many stars in Retroville before without a telescope."

"Oh... Let's stargaze..." Mo suggested. "I love stargazing."

"Good plan!" Thor replied as they all gazed at the view.

"Awesome." Cherry said as even she enjoyed it.

Danny put his hands behind his head and relaxed. "I've always loved lookin' at the stars," he then smiled. "Kinda puts me at ease, ya know?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Timmy sighed.

Cosmo and Wanda took the hint and transformed into a blanket and pillow respectively, then decided that the rest of the group should have pillows and blankets too. The four boys watched the stars play in the dark sky, completely forgetting about heading home. Almost.

"I feel the same way, Danny." Mo agreed.

Jimmy quietly taped on his control panel without moving from his position and the hovercar slowly lifted off. With the hovercraft set on auto-pilot, it transported the tired boys back to the genius's lab. The motion of the hovercar was even more relaxing, sending the heroes into a deep and restful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun rose high in the skies over Retroville, revealing a quiet and sunny morning in the town. In a hovercar next to a wooden shack, three boys were beginning to stir.

Danny opened his eyes and saw the bright, blue sky above as he was in his human form. He looked down and saw Timmy and SpongeBob sleeping peacefully in his arms. At first he was a little surprised, but then remembered who they were and why they were here. Smiling, the ghost teen gently shook the others awake. "Hey, guys, wake up." he then said.

One-by-one, the Turtles yawned as they woke up.

SpongeBob blinked his eyes open and looked around before he happily saw Danny. "Huh, where am I? Oh, hey buddy."

"What happened?" Timmy asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Cosmo and Wanda suddenly appeared in a poof of pink smoke.

"Aw, you kids were so cute sleeping together." Wanda cooed.

"Yeah," Her husband agreed. "If I didn't know any better, which I don't, I'd say you guys are the best of friends."

The three guys realized the position they were in and quickly scooted away from each other, embarrassed, except for SpongeBob who gleamed, "Ooh, you really think so?"

"I ship it." Cherry teased.

Danny then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Jimmy?" he then wondered.

As if to answer his question, the door to the wooden shack opened, revealing the genius.

"Oh, good morning, guys," Jimmy greeted as he walked up to them. "I'm so glad you're all awake."

"Heh, I guess we fell asleep." Atticus said sheepishly.

"Sure feels like it." Leo said.

"I woke up earlier to work on the portal," Jimmy nodded as he explained what happened since they fell asleep. "Also, I was able to contact your friends and family, and let them know that you guys were alright, although I made sure not to tell your parents everything."

"What about the Evil Syndicate?" asked Danny.

"All taken care of; I've sent those villains back to their respective worlds in holding cells." Jimmy replied.

"Aw, thanks, Jim," SpongeBob smiled in gratitude, then looked at his watch. "And it's a good thing that I don't work at the Krusty Krab today, otherwise I'll be in big trouble with Mr. Krabs."

"Well, guys, the portal's ready; let's get you guys and girls home." Jimmy suggested as he motioned to the door.

The group nodded and walked through the door and into the genius's lab.

* * *

Once inside, Jimmy looked over at Timmy, Danny, the Turtles, and SpongeBob, and smiled, "Thanks for everything, guys. I'm not sure I would've been able to take on the Syndicate by myself."

"Not a problem, Jimmy, and thanks a lot for helping me save my town." Danny smiled back gratefully.

"And for helping save ours." added Leo.

"I'm surely gonna remember this." Cherry commented.

"We all did it, together." Mo added.

"Yeah!" The others beamed from that as they all became friends with each other throughout the multiverse.

"Of course!" Jimmy smiled proudly. "Remember, our worlds are connected; one can't exist without the other."

"I wonder if there are more worlds with heroes like us?" Danny pondered out loud.

"Sure there are!" Jimmy exclaimed excitedly. "There are more worlds out there in the multiverse than we can ever imagine!"

The group stared at him in shock.

"Heheheh... Sorry..." Jimmy said sheepishly. "It's just that I'm really excited about the possibility of other worlds."

"With heroes in 'em, don't forget that." SpongeBob added.

"Been there, lived through that." Lionel replied.

"Hey, we work well together as a team," Timmy suggested with an idea. "Maybe we should do this more often."

"I like the sound of that." Danny smiled back.

"Me too!" SpongeBob beamed.

"Could be fun." Leo said.

"Whatya think, Jimmy?" Timmy asked the boy genius with anticipation. "Sound good to you?"

Jimmy felt a little surprised at this, but then looked at his comrades. He realized throughout yesterday's adventure that he had bonded with them, more so than he'd ever had with his friends. Of course, the 11 would never replace Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby but he felt a certain kinship between the sponge, turtles, adventure group, and the ghost teen similar to the one he had for Timmy. The genius proudly straightened up and began, "I don't think it's possible..."

Disappointed looks crossed the others' faces.

"...Without a team name!" Jimmy then finished happily.

The others cheered in relief and joy.

"Ooh, what should we call ourselves?" SpongeBob asked excitedly.

"How 'bout, 'Timmy and Heroes'!" Timmy piped up.

"Or, 'The Defenders of the Multiverse'!" Danny rolled his eyes with a suggestion.

"What about, 'The Super Team of the Worlds' Super Dudes & Dudettes'?" SpongeBob exclaimed.

"A little wordy, isn't it?" asked Raph sarcastically.

Jimmy sighed; this was gonna be tougher than he thought, but the genius humbly proposed, "Maybe we should work on the team name later," he then said. "Right now, you three should head home, but before you go, I've got something for you guys."

The rest of the group looked at each other, confused. The boy genius then gave each of them a strange device. It looked like a cross between a remote control and wireless phone, complete with colorful buttons, a small monitor and an antenna.

"What's this?" SpongeBob asked as he took the hand-sized device.

"It's a Neutronic Recaller Device," Jimmy explained. "You can use it to open a portal to each of our worlds and communicate with each other. If something like this comes up again, we can use these to work together and stop it."

"Heh, pretty nifty." Atticus smiled.

"Gee Wilikiers, it is!" Cherry teased.

Atticus rolled his eyes from that.

"Convenient, isn't it?" shrugged Lionel.

"Kickass!" Raph exclaimed.

Even if they were far apart, these devices could still bring them back together.

* * *

Jimmy tapped on the control panel and the portal glowed a blue light. "SpongeBob, you ready to go back?" he then asked.

The sponge was about to step through but stopped, looking at his friends. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Suddenly he rushed to Danny, Timmy, and Donnie and gave them a big hug. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" he sniffed, squeezing the three.

Danny blinked in surprise, but returned the hug. "Don't worry, SpongeBob, we'll see each again." he then reassured.

"Totally," Timmy nodded as he also hugged the ghost teen. "You can count on all of us."

"Besides... The odds of us meeting again are looking pretty good from a scientific view-point." added Donnie.

When they broke apart, SpongeBob blinked away his tears and smiled, "Yeah, you're right." He then walked back to the portal. Before he jumped through, the hyperactive sea sponge waved his friends goodbye. "See you guys later!" he cheered as he disappeared.

The portal shimmered again and turned green.

"Your turn, Danny." Jimmy said.

The ghost teen nodded and stood in front of the portal. He turned and smiled at Timmy and the genius. "I can't wait until our next mission," he stated.

"Me neither, dude." Timmy admitted. Unexpectedly, he gave Danny a hug.

The ghost teen picked up Timmy in his arms, returning the squeeze.

Once they were separated, Danny Fenton turned and said, "See ya, guys!" before disappearing through the portal.

Jimmy tapped one last time on the panel and the portal glowed once more with a pink tint. He turned to Timmy and said, "It was great to see you again, Timmy, and thanks for all your help."

"No problem, Jim." Timmy replied as he and his fairies, Cosmo and Wanda, walked up to the portal. With one last goodbye, they disappeared into the device.

"Come on, guys, time to go home." Atticus told Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Thor.

"Let's kick it then." Thor smiled.

"So long and farewell." Jimmy told the group.

"Man, it's like you guys keep forgetting about us!" said Raph. "We gotta go home too, ya know!"

"See ya on the other side, okay?" Atticus said to the TMNT.

"I guarantee it." Leo chuckled.

"Fine, I guess we could go through after you guys..." Raph shrugged. "See you around, maybe."

"What's the matter...?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing's wrong," said Raph. "I just don't like long goodbyes, is all..."

"Aww..." Thor smiled before hugging him suddenly.

Raph grunted at that before he patted Thor on the back in response.

"Okay, gang, let's go home," said Donnie. "Maybe we'll see you around NY sometime?"

"Sure!" Thor smiled. "We'll be there!"

"Oh, sudden invite acceptation, sure." Cherry shrugged.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Thor smiled to her.

"Hm... All right..." Cherry replied. "I guess we'll come by New York sometime."

"Sweet! Then we can show you Murakami's!" Mikey grinned. "It'll be GREAT! Booyakasha!"

And the Turtles vanished into the portal. The group laughed together.

"All right, time for you go too." Jimmy told them.

"See ya, Jimmy," Atticus said. "It was pretty interesting."

"Catch you next time, man," agreed Thor. "This sure was fun!"

"Keep in touch, Jimmy," replied Cherry. "Maybe next time the Multiverse won't be in danger."

"Here's hoping." Jimmy chuckled.

"Adios, Jimmy Neutron." waved Lionel.

With one last goodbye, they disappeared into the device.

* * *

After turning off the invention, Jimmy turned to his computer and began typing up a report of his and his friends' adventure. "This is gonna act as a reference for our next missions, Goddard."

His robot dog barked in agreement as he watched his master worked on the computer. As Jimmy typed, memories of yesterday flooded back to him, starting when he first met Danny, the Turtles, and Spongebob to his brush with the Ghost Zone's prison warden, Walker. The genius recalled the battle between Vlad and how the ghost hero was able to use his dad as a weapon.

Next, Jimmy remembered the faces on Danny and Timmy as they first tried out his air gum and smiled. He also saw in his memories the Flying Dutchman barking orders at them to get his crew back and how Spongebob and Lionel were able to destroy Plankton's crab-robot. Then, the genius recalled how their voices changed at Crocker's fortress and almost laughed out loud. The scene where the 12 of them were bouncing among the clouds and when they taunted Crocker into a rage-filled him with joy.

Finally, Jimmy typed up the summary of their final confrontation with the Evil Syndicate, how they almost lost, how their friends stood up to fight on, and the expressions on their faces when they saw Spongebob had saved them and their worlds. He also could never forget last night's beautiful starry sky afterwards, making them drift off into a restful sleep.

Jimmy soon leaned back in his chair after a couple of minutes. He never felt more safe and secure than he was whenever he was with Leonardo, Timmy, Danny, and/or Spongebob. From the looks of things, they also felt the same way.

A growling sound from his stomach jerked Jimmy out of his daydream. "Man, I'd better eat something before my intestines digest themselves." he said as he slid off his chair. Before he left, though, he saved the adventure summary in one of the computer folders. He quickly typed a name in it before heading to his house for some food.

Goddard was about to follow him when he looked at the screen. He saw the name Jimmy had given to his adventure file and barked happily, racing after his master. The folder blinked onscreen with the words, "We are the Heroes".

* * *

The main adventure group soon came back home, flying out of Cherry's TV and landed all on top of each other.

"Well... That was certainly a fun escapade." Lionel coughed as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Great timing!" Drell said as he just woke up, thanks to Skippy. "Almost forgot, I needed to give each of you guys something."

"Is it another quest?" Cherry asked wearily. "We just got back from one. You're not _that_ cruel, are you?"

"Relax, this one won't become important for at least two months," Drell replied. "Cross the ol' heart. Just figured I'd tell you ahead of time."

"All right..." Cherry said. "What is it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Skippy, the box." Drell told his simian attendant.

The monkey rolled his eyes and presented a velvet-lined briefcase, which he opened up to reveal five devices that looked like the Power Rangers' morphers.

"They look just like the Bucklers on _Zyuranger_..." said Thor.

"Well, in a way, they're magic-infused replicas," explained Drell. "I had them made for a reason. If you want, I'll explain while Skippy makes us some lunch... And _this_ time, don't spit in my tea, ya knucklehead," he shot a glance at his compatriot. "I'll know if you did."

Skippy looked sheepish in response.

* * *

"Hmm... Curious..." Cherry said.

"What's this all about, Uncle?" Thor then asked, getting over his excitement.

"Well, back when I was in my teens, Skip and I had a rivalry with someone." explained Drell.

"You mean one other than your on-going feud with those two witchgicians who tour Las Vegas with those white tigers?" asked Cherry.

"Those pricks know what they did!" Drell snapped, before calming down. "Anyways, it was a feud with this witch-in-training named Della Plotsworth. She had these ugly lackeys named Cringe and Craven, and she was always trying to one-up me... Yet she had a huge crush on Skippy... Well, back when he was a human."

Skippy stared down at the floor from that.

"Uncle Skippy was a human?" Thor asked in surprise.

"Wait, you didn't know that?" Atticus asked him.

"If I did, I don't remember." Thor shrugged bashfully.

"It was when you were a baby," Drell told Thor. "He apparently thought it'd be fun to pick up mortal women to try and get lucky, but Enchantra got jealous, so she turned him into a chimp and is waiting for him to come begging her to change him back. She didn't expect him to enjoy being this way."

"Heh... So it's not all bad, right?" Thor smiled sheepishly.

"Basically," replied Drell. "But I'm getting off-topic. Anyways, on Graduation Day, Della tried to cast a spell that would consume our teachers and grant herself more power than she could imagine. Skippy and I managed to trap her and her gang inside a mystic jar and send that sucker into space, but lately, I've been receiving visions that said jar is going to land in Greendale."

"Maybe you're just dreaming?" Cherry grinned sheepishly.

"Hah! I'd like to think I was, little lady, but I feel like this dream/vision is more than just a plain old dream or vision," Drell told her. "Especially with the lives that _you_ guys lead."

"He might have a point." said Lionel.

"That's why I'm giving you five these supercharged Magic Morphers," explained Drell. "So if Della should return, there will be a team to fight them. I was going to give the sixth one to Sabrina, but it's not ready yet."

"If we get Morphers, does that mean we also get a giant robot?" asked Lionel. "Like in Voltron and Transformers?"

"Yes, but only in times of emergency," Drell replied. "Like something of major utmost importance."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Lionel whooped.

"I can only hope that whoever finds that jar isn't foolish enough to open it..." remarked Atticus.

* * *

Meanwhile in Greendale, Gem, Ruby, Slugloaf, and Cassandra were taking a stroll.

"Y'know... Somehow being an archnemesis isn't as fun if your nemeses aren't even around for you to annoy." Cassandra groaned.

"Tell me about it... I gotta hold someone against the wall and shake 'em down for money before I crack," Slugloafe replied before smirking. "Any volunteers?"

"Get real, Arthur." Cassandra rolled her emerald eyes.

Ruby suddenly bumped into an odd-looking ornate jar. Rubbing his nose, he barked to get their attention.

"Ohh, what is it, Ruby?" cooed Gem to her dog. "Did that dusty old jar hurt your precious widdle nosie-wosie? Don't worry, I'll make it better."

"What're you gonna do, sue the jar with your and your parents' lawyers?" Cassandra smirked.

"Oh, hardee-har-har," Gem retorted as she got a look at the lid. "Well, well... I don't see why such a shiny red ruby should be on top of such a dusty old cookie jar anyway," she chortled like a typical noblewoman. "Ohohohohoho~!"

"A shiny red ruby...?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah?" Gem replied.

"It's mine!" Cassandra grinned, diving in to take the ruby for herself. "I'll make a fortune! I'll be rich! Uh... Um... _Richer!"_

"Wait, rich?" asked Slugloafe. "Now I want it! Why should YOU two get to hog all the richness?" He ran over to pull it open and plucked the stone from the top of the lid. "Now I'm gonna be rolling in the yen!"

Gem and Cassandra growled before they seemed to get into a fight cloud with each other. Ruby watched them and soon went to get the gemstone that shared his namesake for himself. As soon as the gem was plucked out, the jar began to shake rapidly until it burst open. The three soon stopped fighting to see what was going on. Ruby whined and ran to hide behind Gem, whimpering a bit.

"W-What's going on?!" Gem yelped. "This isn't normal!"

"In our lives?" retorted Cassandra. "Not likely!"

In a burst of light, three odd creatures appeared: a tall, skinny troll, a short, fat pig-like goblin, and a scruffy-looking vulture.

"All right! We're out!" snorted the goblin. "Hey, Della, wake up, wake up. We're free!"

"Ooh, my back is killing me!" groaned the troll as he stretched.

The vulture, Beaksboro, leaned in. "Mistress Della? You can wake up now! The seal has been broken!" he called.

Della blinked before yawning and stretching. "Ah... That was a nice beauty nap... I must look at least decades younger..." she then smirked.

Gem, Cassandra, Slugloaf, and Ruby blinked rapidly to their sudden company.

"Oh... Hello, there..." Della smirked.

"What are you all looking at?" asked Craven. "Ain't you ever seen evil warriors awaken before?"

"And to answer your statement, Mistress Della, you don't look a day over 200!" added Cringe. "Naturally, you need to look your best if you want to claim your vengeance!"

"Oh, you~..." Della giggled from what Cringe said.

"Vengeance...?" Gem asked.

"Oh, but of course," Della replied. "I'm a very busy witch and I haven't got all day."

"That's right!" said Beaksboro. "We intend to get revenge on the one who sealed us inside that jar, and anyone affiliated with him!"

"Heh, luckily that's not us." Cassandra smiled sheepishly.

"Right," said Craven. "It was that big jerk, Drell!"

"Oh... Him..." Cassandra said as she seemed to know.

"You mean you know about him?" asked Cringe. "Great! Whaddya know?"

"That he's a pompous donkey if you know what I mean." Cassandra smirked.

"Oh, who _doesn't_ know about that?" Della snorted.

"Also, he recruited some young ones to be his personal students, especially Sabrina Spellman," Cassandra replied. "My parents told me about how her Aunt Hilda and him used to date each other in like the Dark Ages."

"Huh... Figures," Della shrugged. "Drell always had crummy taste in women, unlike his little friend. Now _there_ was a man..."

"Okay, well, uh, nice seein' ya, lady, but I gotta get back home for my dance class, so I'm outta here!" Slugloafe said, backing up to take a leave as he felt uncomfortable around Della.

"Just a minute!" Della snapped, as she used her staff to freeze the group in place. "If I want to conquer this planet, I suppose I'll need guides to the modern world. And you all will fit the part nicely."

"Uh, I would, but I gotta get going." Slugloafe replied.

"Well, tough!" Della said firmly before smirking. "I've already made my mark on you."

"Oh, great..." Gem groaned. "Well, for starters, I could give you some clothing tips. You nearly look like a walking fashion disaster!"

"Nice." Cassandra deadpanned from that.

"Alright... I suppose I'll need to blend in to walk amongst my future slaves." Della replied as she waved her staff and transmuted her three goons into normal-looking young men.

"Well, that's a good start," Cassandra had to admit. "If only I could get Mephista to do stuff like that for me... Such as serving me."

"Your pet rabbit?" Slugloafe asked.

"Yes, my pet rabbit." Cassandra said, talking about Mephista of course.

"Well, perhaps we can help each other," said Della. "You aid me in conquering this planet, and in return I'll be glad to teach you what I know."

"Hmm... That's very tempting, I have to admit..." Cassandra smirked.

"So, what's it going to be, dear?" Della smirked back.

"I'm in." Cassandra soon accepted.

Della laughed like a noblewoman. "Ohohohohoho~ excellent! Just trust your Auntie Della, and she'll make sure that when Earth is hers, you all shall have a seat of power in my new world order!" she replied.

"I don't have an Aunt Della?" Slugloafe said, sounding confused.

"Just roll with it, will you?" Cassandra rolled her eyes at him.

Ruby soon began to laugh along with Della.

"Not bad..." replied Gem. "I like it!"

"Better watch out, Drell, cuz Della is back in town!" Della cackled, and her lackeys joined in.

* * *

Drell soon shook a chill down his spine at the kitchen table. "Ooh, I feel haunted somehow.." he then said to the others as they were about to eat lunch after a big adventure.

"We'll probably do a story about this," said Skippy via typewriter. "Maybe call it Cherry and Friends: _Zyuranger_?"

"Probably," shrugged Drell after he read the note Skippy had typed. "As long as we just stick to the important episodes and leave out all the other ones focused on random one-time kid characters. Those are so obnoxious... Just like those Siegfried and Roy asswipes!"

"They can't be _that_ bad." Cherry said.

The others had wide eyes in horror as Drell soon grabbed a hold of Cherry like a rag doll.

"You listen to me, don't you say that!" Drell glared as he shook her violently. "Don't you _ever_ say that in my presence! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Waaah! Okaaaay, I'm sorrryyyy!" Cherry yelped out.

Skippy put his hand on Drell's shoulder and gave him a discouraging look.

"...Fine, I'll stop..." Drell sighed as he dropped Cherry in Lionel's arms.

Lionel shrugged. "I'm alright with this."

Cherry blinked rapidly before moving herself, trying to look calm and collective.

"So... We have two months until Della's plans begin?" asked Thor.

"Yup." replied Drell.

"Guess we better enjoy those next two months while we can," said Lionel. "Cuz we're gonna be in for a helluva brawl afterwards."

"Oh, you will," Drell told them, wrapping his arms around all of them. "I wish you a lot of luck."

"Heh. Thank you, sir." Cherry replied weakly.

"No problem!" Drell replied. "Now you enjoy your little rests, and Godspeed to you all!"

The others grinned sheepishly from that before he let them go. They soon began to eat some lunch until they would get going back to other things to prepare for their next big adventure.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Coming soon, a story saga series based on the Japanese Power Rangers series combined with some elements of the beloved series, Sabrina the Teenage Witch.**


End file.
